Shattered Heart
by mistressofwhump
Summary: The mind gem manipulated Loki into attempting mass genocide on Asgard. On Midgard he was completely controlled. Now his fate rests in the hands of the Avengers, since he becomes their servant. Loki is nearing insanity. Can Loki's shattered heart be healed? Will he be saved or will he be consumed by darkness? Warning: self harm, rape/tortures flashbacks. Tony/ Loki, sorry for OOC.
1. The Beginning Of The End

The Hulk smashed Loki into Tony Stark's floor over and over again. Finally after a couple of blows, Loki is left breathless in the crater created by his own broken body. The pain radiates through his entire body. He let's out a moan as his eyes gradually shift from blue to green, he has regained all control. Tears pour down his face as he realizes what has happened. He can hear screams coming form the Midgardians. He tries to move, to help them, but his it is hopeless. As he slips into unconsciousness all he can think about is the safety of his brother.

"brother." he whimpers as his eye lids close, inviting the darkness. He awakens again. The screams are gone. he wonders if everyone is dead or the Chitauri were defeated. He prays for the latter. Slowly he moves into a sitting position. Luckily his Seidr has healed some of his previous injuries. He sense a presence and turns his head to be met with an arrow being pointed directly at his face. He tries to speak, but the glares filled with hatred prevent him from doing so.

 _No point in telling them, they wouldn't believe me. They will call me a liar, best to stay silent._

He is put in shacked and led to Shield Headquarters. He's limping profusely, his brother's arm supports him. The touch is cold, devoid of love or tenderness.

 _It will be alright, I'll explain everything when I get back to Asgard. I have done no wrong. Even the genocide attempt on Jontenheim was not entirely my fault. Thanos brainwashed me, used the mind gem to infiltrated my mind before the coronation. The gem played on my emotions: fear, anger, and loneliness. I couldn't fight it. They will believe me...they will._

Even as he though this, he knew deep down they wouldn't. he's been portrayed as a liesmith practically his whole life, he will receive no help from them, from anyone. he was lying to himself, comforting himself. The hopefulness was the only thing keeping him sane. As he was pulled forward he hid his gaze from the fury. he could not take their anger, not now. He needs rest, time to heal. Most importantly he needs the warm embrace of his mother. It is unlikely he will receive affection from Odin, but the fantasy of such an event makes him feel better, Such thoughts are dangerous, they will only lead to more despair later on.

Captain Rogers steals a glance at the prisoner. Surprisingly he feels pity for him, He must be in pain. There's blood flowing from his pant leg, he's limping badly. He hesitates for a moment then speaks," He's looks hurt pretty bad, maybe we should-" Captain Rogers was interrupted.

"He deserves to suffer for the pain he has caused, did you forget he used that sceptre to enslave my mind, Captain? Hawkeye said with a snarl.

" No! I just..." He trailed off not wanting to upset Clint further. They marched further into the compound where Loki was confined to a cell, Thor placed a metal contraption over his mouth, Loki did his best to overt his gaze. His whole body screamed in pain, but he remained silent. He wanted to apologize. What happened wasn't in his control, but if he had been stronger maybe...He pushes the though away and lies on the cold hard ground. Now alone he lets tears fall. He closes his eyes and again welcomes the darkness. Not long after he is shaken awake by rough hands. Barely given the chance to open his eyes his pulled to his feat by Thor.

"I'm taking you back to Asgard... Loki how could you do this?" Loki opens his mouth to speak, but the words won't come. he falls silent and let's himself be led to Central Park. Loki desperately wants to embrace his brother, feel his gentle touch, listen to the sound of his heart beat, but he hold back. Thor grips his arm too tightly, which caused him to flinch and pull away. Thor's face fell, he resisted grabbing Loki again. Standing adjacent to one another Thor holds out the tesseract. Loki looks up at the Avengers. Black Widow whispers something into Clint's ears, causing him to smirk. Loki's eyes flick over to Tony Stark. He held his gaze for a moment, trying to convey his sorrow, and how sorry he is. The moment passed as he grips the Tesseract. There is a flash of light and the brothers are gone.

Most of the Avengers look pleased, however Tony's face darkens with confusion. He tries to decipher the look he just received, what on Earth did he just see?

"That's odd..." He speaks out loud not intending to.

" What is?" Bruce asks.

"Is it just me or were his eyes green just now?"


	2. Descending Into Darkness

The guards removed his muzzle harshly, smirking as they did so. Loki refused to meet their eyes, he vowed himself not to cry.

Everything will be alright, I just need to convince father. Mother will be more lenient, she'll surely believe me.

The thought of Frigga made Loki smile, this actions prompted a swift kick to his stomach. The guard laughed as Loki doubled over in pain. He was already badly injured by the Hulk, this pain is unbearable. He choked back a cry and curled in on himself.

" Won't be smirking much longer. You'll wish you were dead when the Allfather is finished with you fallen prince."

" He won't be referred to as such for much longer, he will be stripped of his title." The guards chuckled at this, and then one of them grabbed Loki abruptly by the wrist hoisting him up. He moaned, feeling nauseous. He stumbled and was brought upright again. He heard a ringing in his ears and could barely focus on the walls surrounding him. Through his fatigue he was dragged to the throne. As they walked down the corridors the servants sneered and whispered. Tears threatened to spill, he had to keep his emotions inside. If he lost control, he didn't know what would happen. He didn't trust himself, the only one he could trust right now was Frigga. He made sure not to smile this time, his body couldn't take another blow. The two guards pushed open the large double doors. Loki was disheartened, his mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Step forward Loki Laufeyson." The words stung, had Odin revealed his true nature? or were the palace inhabitant forced to secrecy, so it did not matter if he used his real name? The thought that Odin had completely disowned him, and no longer considered him his son crept into the back of his mind.

"No Loki." Those words, so cruel, so cold had ruined him. Those words haunted his dreams and when he was wide awake. Those words fueled the rage deep inside of him. Loki had to push that rage down, it will only cause more suffering. Odin will not listen if Loki starts yelling, so he presses his lips together, holding in all the words he wants to say. Finally standing in front of Odin, he peers up at him. The guard who hurt him earlier forced him to his knees making him bow.

" You are charged with: treason, murder,and attempted genocide. You will be sentenced held in the dungeons, stripped of your title and seidr-

" It wasn't my fault!" Loki yelled, he quickly stood to his feet, although the action pained his greatly." I was manipulated, I was under mind control, and forced to kill against my will. The leader of the Chitauri, Thanos-"

" Silence!" Odin screamed leaping up from the throne he strode over to Loki and slapped him so hard he fell. " You will not fool me with such lies! You are a trickster, as such you will be punished, take him." Odin ordered the guards.

" Father please listen! I did not wish to hurt the humans, Thanos was using an item called the mind gem on my mind. The voices fueled my anger, doubt and pain, causing me to ruin Thor's coronation, freeze Heimdal, please I beg you listen to my words believe me." Loki whimpered, finally allowing them to flow freely. Still kneeling over he grabbed onto Odin's cape, he pulled away and indicate with his hands to have Loki escorted to his cell." Father please!" Loki thrashed against the grip of the guards trying to reach Odin, he lunged forward, put was pulled back. He crashed into the ground. Then Loki started screaming, Odin could barely make out the words, he wasn't speaking logical, Loki's silver tongue was failing him." Mother! Mother!" were the last words he screamed before he was hit over the head.

Loki awoke to find himself sprawled out on the cold hard a moment he froze believing himself to still be in the hands of the Chitauri.

"Worthless fallen prince, what a mewling quim you are. Crying for your family won't save you now, they are next coming for you. It's time to accept your fate weakling." The Chitauri drew closer, lifting the whip. It came down on Loki, prompting scream from him. The gashes oozed blood, Loki gasped and panted begging for it to end.

"Please…"

"Silence! No one want to hear you speak!" The whips came down again.

" They will save me… Thor will come and you all will pay." He said with gritted teeth.

" You lie to yourself as well as others, nobody desires to save you. You are nothing to them, just a repulsive frost giant! You are alone, you have always been alone!"

" No!"

Loki screamed this out loud, the guard rushed into his cell and kicked him violently." Stay quiet! If you scream out again we will sew you mouth shut! Don't want that to happen again now do we? Loki slowly came out of the flashback, the events prior flooded his mind. This is much worse than the torture inflicted by those hideous creatures, much worse. The silence seemed to appease the guards, he left with a large grin on his face.

"Someone please save me…" Loki mutters to an empty cell, a dull ache arose in his chest. If he thought he wanted to die before, that feeling was nothing compared to how he felt now.

"You're not even worthy of death. Not even death wants you, how pathetic."

Thanos's words rang in his head, Loki decided then to succumb to the darkness he'd been fighting all this time. The only comfort he could find was in this darkness, the light that shone for Thor was not meant for him. Loki knew this, he has finally come to accept this fact, and so he surrendered. He will no longer cry for them, he will embrace these shadows, he will feel no love for them. Hatred will drive him forward, he has fallen.


	3. Enslavement

Loki awoke to rough hands pulling him to his feet. He kicked and snarled, he punched the guard sending him flying to the wall. The guard found his footing and lunged.

" I'm here to take you to the king! Stop fighting me.|

" I'll never stop fighting foul creatures such as you!" loki spat in the guard's face. The guard back handed him, Loki laughed.

 _It's funny they think a simple slap will harm me? I have survived torture by Thanos, ha! They are fools to think they can do me any harm._

Loki has been imprisoned for nearly a year now. He's gotten more and more aggressive, fighting the guards, refusing to eat, insulting Thor whenever he comes to visit. Every time the guards would beat him, he would fight with every ounce of strength he had, and when he was too weak to move he would laugh. Laugh until the pain ended. His laugh was edging on insanity. The guards have concluded that he truly is mad, he often talks to himself, the guards have caught him doing this multiple times. The no longer prince has fallen and yet he smile and laughs. Thor finds this very disheartening.

"You going to take me to the bastard king or what?" Loki smirks, this time prepared for the slap, when the hands comes down he grabs it and twists it behind the guards back, shoving him against the stone wall. Another guard comes in and quickly shackled him, the other guard rubs his wrist."Mmm chains, how I love being in them." He licks his lips and smirks again. Loki very much enjoys taunting these guards it's his only source entertainment after all.

" Such you mouth trickster, no one wants to hear you speak!" The guard who shackled him hisses and pulls Loki from his cell." You have disgraced all of Asgard, if it were up to me I would have you tongue cut out."

" It is Asgard that has disgraced me." Loki hissed in reply then chuckled. They dragged him the rest of the way to the throne room without saying a word. Odin, seeing Loki enter stood from his throne and stalked over.

"Hello it's been awhile, Allfather. Miss me?" Loki gave the man who betrayed him a huge smile. Part of him said this to taunt him, but a small sliver of his heart meant it sincerely.

"You have showed no remorse for your actions, you have made no attempt to repent for what you have done."

" What do I have to show remorse for?" Odin took a step forward trying to look intimidating, his face showing rage and disappointment. "Allfather, you have shown no remorse so neither will I."

" Your time in the dungeons have taught you nothing, a new form of punishment is in order. You are to be sent back to Midgard, You will learn humility and remorse from the humans. You attempted to enslave them so you shall be their slave until I'm convinced you have changed." Odin stopped talking is tough exterior cracked for a moment."Then we can be a family again…" she whispered. He brought his hands to Loki's wrists and rubbed them gently noticing the bruising from the shackles. Loki was dumbfounded by this sudden and unexpected affection.

 _Seriously he being affectionate now? Where was that when I needed it most? No, will not accept your touch Odin._

Loki snarled and pushed Odin back, the guards tightened their grip, oen them them grabbed his hands in fear he would strike the king. " We never were a family you old fool!" A look of devastation crossed Odin's face he couldn't bare the hatred in his one's eyes and turned away."Take him to Midgard." With that he was led to the Bifrost.

On Earth the Avengers were argueing with Thor.

" What if he throws me out a window again? Do you have any idea how much the repairs to my tower cost?" Tony fumed, he did not want to have a villain in his luxurious home. By this point he had completely forgotten about the strange Loki he received almost a year prior. Although odd was his eye colour shift, the idea was dismissed by the rest of the team so he let it go.

" Son of Stark my brother will not make an attempt on your life, he will be under your supervision and mine."

" I hate babysitting, this is going to be tedious I need a drink." tony shook his head and headed to his bar. "I'm only doing this because you begged point break, and Clint wouldn't mind smacking him around a bit." With that being said Thor immediately lifted Mjolnir.

" No harm shall come to my brother!" A look of fury crossed over his face as he stepped forward ready to fight.

" Calm down big guy i was joking relax" Tony put his hand sup in surrender. That;s when Bruce Banner stepped into the room.

" Has he arrived yet?" He looked around for Loki.

" Not yet he should be here any mom-" Tony was cut of by a large boom, they turned to see the villain in chains being held by the two guards. Fresh blood dripped from Loki's boise and his lip was bleeding. Thor looked at the guards with a puzzled expression.

" The prisoner was being uncooperative so we had to subdue him." The guard smirked, Thor did not look amused.

" Subdue? Really? More like beat the shit out of me but whatever." Loki rolled his eyes trying to pull away from their tight grip.

"Unhand him, and take those shackles off at once." The guards complied. Once finished they were ordered away.

" They sure are friendly." Tony joked moving closer to Loki," Let's make a few things clear, Reindeer games-"

"Oh how I love lectures."

" Shut up and listen, rule number one: don't try to kill us no violence to us at number two: Don't break my stuff or steal my stuff, rule number three:Do as you are instructed. Have I made myself clear?"

" Won't hurt you if you don't hurt me. Besides I have no intention to kill you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You're not the only one." Loki growled then let out a small laugh. " Allow me to make a few things clear to you. Rule number one: Don't touch me. Rule number two: don't treat me like you're bitch, I'm not. Rule number three: Don't bother asking about the invasion, you will not receive any answers from me. Have I made myself clear?

"Hmmp." Tony sighed, " I don't think I'm going to get along with you."

"Probably not." Loki took a few steps back trying to separate himself from the group, he did this on instinct, as Tony got closer. Surprisingly he was more afraid of the mortals then the guards.

"I'll show you to your room, and where you can be in the tower-" he was interrupted by Bruce.

"We should probably take him down to the medical ward first, he has been assaulted.

"Rule number one: Don't touch me. I will have no medical examination from you Doctor Banner. Don't even think about it. He growled the last sentence out. Bruce stepped back.

"Fine, at least wipe the blood off face." Bruce pointed to Loki's mouth and nose.

"Don't want you dripping on anything." Tony added.

Loki moved slowly keeping his eyes on them the entire time as he reaches for a tissue box, at that very moment Clint, Natasha, and Steve burst into the living room.


	4. Non-Compliance

_Well shit._ Loki realized he was going to have his face pummeled in.

"You son of a bitch!" Clint screamed advancing at Loki.

 _It is wiser not to fight back. Besides I deserve this, let him take his rage out on me, better than him feeling guilty._

" I would prefer it if you did not insult my mother, thanks." Loki smirked before Clint's fist made contact with his face. Thor didn't react quick enough.

"Loki!" He moved in to stop the fight, but Loki put his hand out in defiance. Loki was trying to convey he didn't want Thor to interfere, the oaf did not listen of course. Clint raised his fist again, bringing it down on his abdomen. Thor tackled Clint. Tony and Natasha rushed in trying to salvage the situation.

"Do not harm my brother, he is here to serve his sentence not be beaten!"

"Isn't being beaten apart of the sentence? Seems somewhat fitting." Loki replied sarcastically. Blood gushed from his nose, if it wasn't broken before it definitely was now. Clint thrashed underneath Thor screaming obscenities. It wasn't until bruce's booming voice did everyone stop.

" Enough!" Bruce yelled causing everyone to immediately stop moving. Fearing a Hulk out, Thor quickly got off Clint, who pushed him away forcefully.

"Clint you can't just come into my tower and beat the hell out of someone." Tony stated firmly, taking another sip of his drink. Clint turned to glare at Loki, who was stilling holding his bleeding nose.

" That bastard provoked me!" If stares could kill Loki would definitely be dead right now. A wide smile, a hysterical smile crossed Loki's face.

" I don't recall saying anything to provoke you, i guess my very presence must have done that. That being the case, will i be expecting more beatings?"

 _I'll deserve every single one. Monsters deserve to be beaten and abused. If it satisfies you, makes you hate me a little less I will gladly take them. Use me as you wish, if makes you sorrow decrease. This is my punishment for being weak._

"Shut up reindeer games, you're just gonna piss him off more. Clint take a walk.'

'But-"

" Now!" Clint stomped out of the room, rage was radiating from him. Natasha followed soon after, turning back to scowl at the villain. Thor moved to touch his brother, assess the damage, but was rejected. Hurt bloomed in his blue eyes.

 _I'm sorry I can't let you touch me. I can't handle it._

" Well that was fun." Loki picked up the tissue, which had fallen to the floor. He attempted to stop the steady flow of blood.

" I'll have a little chat with Agent barton, that behaviour will not be tolerated."

" Aye yes don't want your floors ruined with my blood." Tony couldn't help himself, he smirked. This alien demigod was slightly entertaining. Total smartass, he kind of liked that. If he were to admit that to anyone he would surely be killed.

"You sure you don't want to be examined? Your nose is most likely broken." bruce stepped forward, Loki instinctively stepped back yet again. He waved his hand in dismissal.

" No need I'll set it myself." Loki then grabbed his nose and twisted. The sickening crack made Bruce and Tony grimace. Tony then gave him a tour of which rooms he is allowed to enter, and showed him which sleeping quarters he was given. Jokingly, Tony suggested Loki share a room with Thor, he got a glare of pure hatred in response.

" So that concludes the tour.'

" Finally, I find the sound of your voice grating."

 _I deserve to be hated, despised. They should take their anger out on me, I deserve it. Besides maybe I will get lucky and they will kill me._

" Being an asshole isn't going to benefit you here."

" I'm well aware of that."

" You want to have the shit kicked out of you?" Tony stared at Loki, looking for something. He wasn't quite sure what exactly. Loki only smiled evilly in response.

After that loki was assigned various chores, and if he behaved (very unlikely) then maybe one day he could assist in battles, once they trusted him enough to handle weapons.

" Giving a homicidal sociopath a weapon probably isn't a good idea." Loki smirked as they made their way back into the kitchen. Tony notices how scrawny and malnourished Loki appeared.

 _Jesus Christ, do they not feed their prisoners up on Assgard._

" Maybe so, you;'' just have to prove you're not. To be perfectly honest I don't get the sociopath vibe from you. Loki lifted his eyebrows in confusion. He was bewildered.

 _How could he not think me as such? He must surely see me as a monster?_

Tony did not respond, just kept walking. Now in the kitchen, Loki was offered food, to which he looked perplexed for the second time that day.

 _I don't deserve food, nor water. Why are they offering it to me? Can't they see I don't deserve it._

Loki, of course declined and attempted to start cleaning. It was Steve who spoke up.

"You look like you've been starved, have something then clean."

" You do look… malnourished brother." Loki spun on his heels and glared at Thor.

" I'm not you brother." He hissed with all the malice he could muster.

" You really should eat, Rudolf." Tony then proceeded to shove a platter of food in his face.

"What part of no, do you mortals fail to understand?"

" It's not poisoned, scouts honour!" Tony held up his hands in surrender.

" What a pity, I was hoping it was." Loki said sarcastically, but Tony got the feeling it may have been literal. There was something off about Loki, he couldn't quite figure it out yet. After another ten minutes they finally gave up and let him leave. Thor looked disheartened.

Tony gentle placed his hand on Thor's shoulder," Don't worry buddy, he has to eat eventually."

" I've seen people in concentration camps who look better than he does.' The captain stated just barely above a whisper. Tony nodded in agreeance, Thor Looked ashamed.

"He… is not compliant, he was provided food and water, but he refused. Shoved it back at the guards. If he continues like this I'll have no choice but to force feed him." Thor looked depressed.

"We are not going to let him starve himself. We will get him to come around eventually who could resist my charm?" Tony smiled and chuckled.

 _You oaf you make it sound like I refused every meal. They barely fed me, you would know this if you came to visit. I refuse now because I have finally realized how unworthy I am, besides it leads closer to my death._

Loki would not,"come around." Loki resolved to die as soon as possible. Little did he know how big an obstacle the Avengers would be to that idea.


	5. Reaching Loki

"If you don't eat I will force this poptart down you throat! Do you understand brother? Thor waved food in front of Loki's face, he hasn't eaten in four days, Thor's patience is wearing thin

"I'm not your brother!" Loki shouted trying to move as far away from Thor as possible.

"By the Norns Loki! Would you stop fighting me! This stubbornness will kill you, do you not see that?"

"That's what Loki's trying to do, dumbass." A voice from behind Thor indicated this, Loki cocked his head to see a being that looked exactly like him, smiling with a devilish grin on his face." Miss me Loki?" The other Loki asked stepping forward.

 _Not him again, why can't you just go away?_

" Because you need me, it gets awfully lonely without me. You realize that Thor is going to start shoving food down your throat right? That sounding very unpleasant. Just eat the damn poptart, you can vomit it up later, if you're so determined to die.

" I'm not doing as you command!" Loki snarled at his Hallucination, Thor of course thought it he was talking to him.

"I'll force feed you if I have to." Hearing those words he snatched the pop tart out of his hands and swallowed with disgust. Thor looked pleased, so did the hallucination. Loki turned hisgaze down to look at the floor, we wanted to disappear. He had no choice but to be down in the kitchen, he had chores to do.

"You shouldn't have to do those chores. It's not fair.

" The realms are unfair, anyone who believes otherwise is a fool. Loki muttered in response.

" You are forced to commit evil against your will. You were used, abused, and manipulated, yet they expect you to kneel? I think we should teach them a lesson. Make them pay.

" Go away!" Loki yelled looking up to met the gaze of Tony Stark.

" Can't do that, reindeer games I live here." Tony smirked as he sipped his morning coffee. Loki only growled in response, before Loki could go anywhere his arm was grabbed by Thor's. Loki's immediate reaction was to pull away, but Thor's grip was too tight.

" Loki, please just stay here. You need to eat more." Loki couldn't register the words, all he could think about was Thor tight grip. Loki began to struggle, but Thor refused and stepped forward.

" _Where do you think you are going, little prince?" The chitauri tightened it's metallic hand around his wrist, pulling him in close. " You can't go anywhere until we've had our fun. The scum trailed it's hand along Loki's chest, then lower, and lower. Tears poured down Loki's face._ _" Let go of me filth." He tried to break free, but it was useless. Loki knew what was going to happen next._

"Loki!" Loki was snapped back into reality by Tony's voice. " You need to calm down, you're hyperventilating." It wasn't until Tony said that, that Loki realized his breathing has sped up and he was shaking. He now realized Thor was no longer holding onto him, he was standing at the other side of the room, looking horrified. With that realization, he tried to calm down. He breathing eventually returned to normal and the shaking stopped. Tony backed up giving him more room.

The hallucination Loki started to clap." Good job, freak out in front of the Avengers. Smart move, now they will think you're weak and pathetic." The hallucination teleported , now it was behind Loki whispering in his ear."That's the truth isn't it? You're weak, you know it. But they don't have to. Put up an act and they won't hurt you. Be cold and merciless and they won't dare touch you like that. Come now, you don't realize believe you deserve to be tortured? You're not at fault here, they are. Don't let the fear show.

Loki straightened himself, now noticing the rest of the Avengers had gathered in the kitchen. They were all staring with shocked and confused expressions. That mask of indifference plastered itself back on Loki's face, but Tony wasn't buying it.

" What was that?" Tony remained in his spot, not wanting to upset the trickster further.

"Whatever do you mean, Stark? Loki smirked as his voice trembled slightly. He hoped to be masking his fear better, the other's noticed the tremble.

"Looked like you were having a panic attack, remember something unpleasant? Tony pressed. Tony understands what it's like to have panic attacks. He knows one when he sees one. Loki definitely had a flashback to something.

" I assure you that you saw nothing of the sort." This time he spoke with more confidence.

Tony stepped forward cautiously, Loki without thinking took several steps backwards.

 _Damnit! I look afraid, I have to stand my ground._

Tony lifted his hands in surrender,"I'm not going to touch you."

"Oh yes he will, they always do. Kill him now before he can rape you. You don't deserve that."

The Hallucination spoke again, gently wrapping its arms around Loki's torso. For a moment Loki welcomed the touch. Loki wants affection to be held, but at the same time he's afraid of being abused. The only affection he can accept is from a hallucination of himself, how very depressing. The hallucination let go slowly, and moved to stand beside the broken, fallen prince.

"Oh yes you will, they always did. You are not different. Now I must attend to the laundry." With that, Loki bolted out of the room, holding his face. Tears threatened to fall, he wouldn't let them.

The Avengers stood there, trying to understand what they just saw." Thor do you know what Loki meant just now?" Bruce asked with a tone of concern. Thor shook his head. Tony had an idea of what the villain meant, the thought made him sick. Natasha, being the brilliant spy that she she is noticed Tony grimace, looking as if he was about to vomit.

"He doesn't like to be touched, what we just witnessed was a panic attack in reaction to Thor's physical contact. A reaction to past trauma." The room fell into silence, everyone understood what Natasha was wanted to go after Loki, but Bruce held him back. Even Clint looked disgusted. He hated the bastard, but still. After a while everyone left to do their own thing, they had no idea how to confront Loki, so they busied themselves with training and lab work. Tony decided to bring Loki some water and food, he needed an excuse to see him.

Loki, successfully held back his tears and folded the Avenger's garments. After folding the previous load, he put the darks in the washer. It was fairly simple to handle, it was unnecessary for Tony to show him how it worked. Loki is smart enough to handle Midgardian technology.

" You should ruin their clothes."

" Oh would you just shut it!"

"It would be very amusing." Loki growled at the other Loki, Loki was unaware that Tony was outside of the the door. The door swung open and tony entered.

" You talk to yourself often?" Loki turned his head to see Stark holding a tray of fruit and a water glass." Thought you might still be hungry, you really should eat." Tony eyes trailed down Loki's body, noticing how his bones jutted out, how prominent the dark circles under his eyes were.

"Let me guess my bro-Thor sent you?" Loki stood up, his knees were getting sore from kneeling anyway.

"No... He really cares for you." Loki scoffed."Here." he extended the tray.

"They will probably intubate you at some point, just accept it. Besides you must admit you are starving. You don't deserve to starve."

The fake Loki was very convincing. Of course he was, he's a figment of Loki's imagination. Loki's is not named silver tongue for no reason. The illusion created out of insanity, should be no less intelligent. Loki took the tray and began eating. He detected a small smile on the billionaires face.

" Oh how wonderful, he thinks you're starting to trust him, yes keep this up. Make him believe you're trust, he'll trust you back eventually. Then it will be all the more sweet when we betray him. Loki shuddered at the vicious words.

 _I'm not going to betray them. I don't want to hurt them,_

"Yes you do, they have locked you up. You are innocent, nothing more than a pawn in Thanos's game. You don't deserve to suffer.

 _I do deserve to suffer._

" For what? For being a monster? You can't help that you were born a Jotun."

"Hey, Earth to Loki." Loki blinked confused," You spaced out on me, I was asking if you wanted else? Tony sounded sincere, it was highly suspicious.

" No…thank you." Loki looked away embarrassed. Tony was taken back by the gratitude.

"No problem. Why don't you eat with us tonight?" Loki looked back at him completely shocked. "I'll have Jarvis call you down." Tony smiled, he considered reaching out and gently squeezing Loki's shoulder, but knew that would probably end badly.

" The more they trust us the better." Loki wished desperately that he would go away.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Clint glared at Loki, never breaking eye contact. Thor wanted to sit next to his brother, but Tony did instead. Tony sat to his left and Steve to his right. Jane had decided to stop by, the minute she laid eyes on Loki she slapped him hard across the face. To which Loki replied," Hmm I like her." She was not amused. But she wanted to spend time with Thor, so she sat across from Loki and next to her boyfriend. Dinner was silent until Loki, not quite losing his love for mischief spoke up.

"Thor was not exaggerating your radiant beauty, lady Jane." He said seductively. Thor looked pissed.

"Loki, could not tease my girlfriend please." Jane flushed embarrassed and furious simultaneously.

" But Thor, I was being sincere."

" You are incapable of sincerity." Those words triggered a fire deep within Loki's heart. He stood up abruptly, slamming his hands on the table. Clint immediately reached for his arrows.

" Is that so, Odinson?" He hissed,anger burning in his eyes. Before Clint could grab his arrows, Natasha grabbed his arm, grounding him. She shook her head and indicated for him to sit back down. Thor, not thinking reached out to grab Loki's hand, this of course triggered another flashback.

 _It grabbed Loki's hand, raising the blade to it." Shall I skin you alive? Would you like that Jotun runt? You realize that no one is coming to save you right? You will suffer here until you take the tesseract. Just give up._

"No!" Loki screamed pulling his hand away from Thor's. Thor stood up, a guilty expression danced across his face." Keep your hands of me! Your touch is not welcome Odinson!

 _All I can think about it their touch. I can't handle it. Please stop._

"Alright.Everything's fine. Loki please sit back down. Thor won't touch you, nobody will." Tony kept his voice calm but firm. Loki considered leaving, but the look of sincerity on Tony's face made him stay.

"You can't trust them, they will touch you. Defile you, break you till their will. It is just a matter of time." Loki ignored that voice. After a few moments of silence Loki spoke again.

"I'm sorry for was behaviour, it was rude and uncalled for." This sudden apology shocked the group.

"It's alright." Tony smiles kindly, clint looked like he was about to object, Tony sent him a warning glare.

"Not it was not, but I appreciate the sentiment behind your words regardless." Thor looked surprised at these words. He considered whether or not to speak, Loki looked to have called down a bit, so he took a chance.

"Sorry…my words upset you greatly." Thor tried to meet his gaze, Loki looked away.

 _You are not the one who should be sorry._

" Yes he is, he should be sorry for the pain he has caused you." The other Loki looked furious and attempted to smack Thor's head, his hand went straight through. Hallucinations could cause no damage to living things.

" I will not accept your apology, for you should not be saying one. The fault is mine, now letting drop the subject." It was Clint's turn to look surprised. Did Loki just admit to doing something wrong? This was turning out to be a very strange night.

Tony was amused, he was starting to reach Loki. For some reason he didn't hate the demigod. He wanted to help him, there was something not right, he needed to know what that was. He made a decision right then and there that he would help Loki recover. Rehabilitate the god, little did he knew he was taking on a task far too difficult for him to accomplish. He knew not the darkness that had consumed the trickster. Tony was not ready, none of them were ready for the truth. Tony had no idea how broken Loki was, this resolve to fix the God of Mischief would change their lives forever.


	6. A Sense Of Comfort

" Don't you find it a little odd?" Natasha asked Tony. Tony was leaning against the doorway watching Loki scrub the floor

" Find what odd?" Tony replied.

" He's oddly compliant. He's been here for two months yet he hasn't really done anything bad. He actually does the chores, I mean he complains, but he does them. He hasn't tried to destroy our stuff, he hasn't shouted about having a glorious purpose, he hasn't been violent at all. Thor said he was extremely aggressive with the guards, what exactly is he up to?" Before Tony could reply, Loki stopped what he was doing and glared at them.

" Just because you're whispering doesn't mean I can't hear you, agent Romanoff. Maybe I like doing chores, every considered that?"

"I highly doubt that." Loki pushed off the floor with his hands and walked towards her.

"Maybe I lost the will to fight." Loki hissed this, but his eyes betrayed him. He meant to convey anger, but all Natasha saw was sadness. Pain that she couldn't quite decipher. Natasha and loki stared at each other for a moment, Natasha was trying to figure him out when she heard Clint yelling.

"Back away from her now!" He ordered, closing the gap between himself and Loki.

"Comply, they have to trust you. We need their trust, betrayal will be so much sweeter if they trust us. Make them into friends, then stab them in the back!" The figment of Loki's imagination ordered with a sickening grin. Loki hated being told what to do. He did not want to hurt the Avengers, not really. So he did what he does best, piss people off.

"But Barton, I was hoping to lean in for a kiss. You're ruining our special moment."

"What are doing! They need to like us!"

"You son of a bitch!" Clint yelled getting closer to Loki, Tony protectively stepped in between them.

"Clint calm down."

"Yah clint, it's nothing to worry about. I'm just fantasizing about fucking your pretty little girl-" Before Loki could finish his sentence, Clint sidestepped Tony and lunged.

Loki's head hurt. He could hear voices but couldn't understand what they were saying. He opened his eyes to see his brother yelling at realized he was laying on the ground. Tony was holding a cloth to his head.

"How dare you maim him! I will not have you mercilessly beat him!"

"He's a goddamn sociopath! He killed hundreds of people, yet you defend him. He's a sick bastard who took control of my mind, and yet you yell at me for striking him!"

"He's suffered enough!"

The other Loki crouched next to the real one and whispered," What the hell is he talking about?"

"He's been beaten and abused, leave him alone." Thor's voice dropped, he looked guilty as Hell.

 _He knew! He knows what the guards did!_

Loki struggled to sit up, tony tried to gently push in back down, but he pushed his arms away." What the Hell are you talking about?" Loki growled. Thor turned to him, there was sadness in Thor's eyes.

"Loki, please don't try to stand up. You're injured, please just stay down."

"Why did you say that? Answer me! What did you mean by that!" Loki shouted, the sharp pain in his head intensified.

"Loki...I overheard guards talking...about you." Thor stopped talking for a moment, took in a deep breath then continued," If I had known what they were doing, I would never have let you be imprisoned."

" And what exactly did they do?" Loki tried to stand but he collapsed. Tony rushed to his side and was yet again pushed away.

"Loki, I know… I'm sorry."

"What did you hear? Tell me!" Loki raged.

"Do you really want me to repeat it in front of them?" By this point Clint has lost some of his anger and was breathing normally again. He knew what Thor was implying. He despised Loki, but he didn't want him to punished like that, nobody deserves that.

"Why not? Are you too ashamed by me? Go on then speak what you have heard Odinson, go ahead."

"I'm not ashamed of you, Loki why must you twist my words?"

"Your body speaks of shame, your eyes give it away. You are far too easy to read. Go on then speak what is in your mind."

 _Please don't._

"You were...violated." Everyone stilled, they had suspected, but now it was confirmed.

 _Please don't think less of me._

"Does that satisfy you?" Loki looked past Thor and glared at Clint," The villain has been defiled, humiliated...is that what you wanted. It's only fair, I got what I deserved did I not? Tell me agent Barton, does this knowledge bring you pleasure? Tell me!" He roared, tears gathered in his green eyes.

"Good make them feel guilty, we can work with this." The other Loki lent a comforting hand to Loki's right shoulder. Clint stood unmoving, not sure what to say. After awhile he answered.

"No." He looked down with a sad expression.

" I doubt that." Loki winced and grabbed the back on his head. Slowly he came to a standing position

" I wouldn't wish that on anyone.'' Clint stated meeting Loki's gaze. Loki sighed rubbing his temples. He swayed trying to keep his balance.

 _Don't pity me. I don't deserve it. Please don't trust me, I can't control myself. I don't want you to get hurt. Hate me, continue to hate me._

"Please don't pity me, I don't deserve it. I deserve to be raped, don't think otherwise." Loki hadn't meant to say that outloud. He didn't even realize he did. A moment of silence followed then Tony spoke up. Horror and surprise lined every word.

" Loki no, you didn't deserve that. Nobody deserves to be tortured, to be hurt like that."

" What?" Loki turned around in shock. Tony shook his head.

"You didn't deserve to be violated, please believe me when I say that."

"W- Why would you think that I believe I did?

"You just said that you did,'I deserve to be raped, don't think otherwise,' you just said that."

"What-Oh...I did not realize I spoke outloud..." Loki's cheeks flushed bright red, he was even more embarrassed. Loki suddenly felt very ill and ran out of the room. He bolted up the staircase until he reached his room. He vomited all the food he had consumed earlier, which wasn't very much. Leaning against the toilet he let salty tears fall down his face. His breathing rate increased, he couldn't hold back the panic, the pain, the shame.

 _You have disgraced Asgard, It's only fair that we disgrace. What do you say Ergi? Let's teach him lesson. Let's make him scream. The guards grab each leg and forces him third guard mounts him. Loki screams in rage but nobody._

" _Get off of me! Get of vulgar bastards! Let go! Let go!_

" Let go! Let go! Keep your hands off of me! Stop touching me!" Loki is trapped inside his memories. He continues to scream. Tony, Steve, and Thor rush into his room to find him cowering in his bathroom, yelling swatting at nothing.

" Let go! Stop! Stop! You can't do this! No!" Bruce considered getting a sedative, but Tony stopped him.

" Don't, he'll trust us even less we have to ride out this episode. Let me try to get him out of it." Tony cautiously sat next to the god and spoke gently." It's okay you're safe now, it's all right no one is hurting you now, shhh, shhh" He spoke softly waiting until finally Loki began to calm down. The shaking slowly subsides and Loki looked up confused.

"What are you doing, why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's okay, you're safe now." Tony smiled sadly.

"Of course I'm fine." He growled sitting up.

"You were having a flashback, you were screaming and freaking out…" Loki stared back at him not believing him, but then he saw the other people in the room nodding. Loki saw the tears streaming down Thor's face. Loki took a deep breath in.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Loki didn't know why he was apologizing. He looked down ashamed, refusing to meet their gaze. He wanted desperately in that moment to fade away, to disappear.

"It's okay, no need to apologize you did nothing wrong." Gently Tony reached out his hand, he had to be very careful. Gently he lifted Loki's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze." Not your fault." Loki's eyes grew wide. In Stark's eyes he saw sincerity, and what looked like a hint of caring.

" Don't be fooled."Whispered the other Loki. The real Loki tried to push away the thought that maybe Stark did care ever so slightly. Loki did not know how to respond he just stared at him. Tony removed his hand and moved it to Loki's right arm, he then gently pulled him to a standing position. Tony was pleased and relieved that Loki was allowing him to touch him, right now, a rare moment. Loki quietly muttered a quick thank you. Steve left then a moment later returned with a glass filled with water. Loki quietly accepted in and took a sip and then moved to sit down on his bed.

" This works perfectly, they feel sympathy for you."

" Would you please stop!" Loki yelled at his hallucination, this earned him a strange look from everyone.

" Stop what Loki?" Steve asked. Loki now realizing how crazy he looked had to come up with a quick retort.

"Stop...being hospitable. There is no need for that."

"I disagree." Steve stepped forward and leaned against the bedpost. Thor moved forward as well, but stopped short. He knew not what to comfort his brother, he tried to say something, but he couldn't think of the appropriate thing to say, so he shut his mouth and exited the room, tears still falling down his face.

 _Please don't cry for me, I don't deserve it._

"Can you... please leave me alone?" Loki begged putting his head down again. They knew they weren't going to get him to talk about.

"Okay." Steve left the room first, Tony lingered.

" If you ever want to talk about it, you can talk to me." With that he left the room. Loki pondered these words for a moment trying to detect and falsehood.

"Talk to him later, share your pain. The closer you are to them the better." The hallucination smirked and sat next to Loki wrapping its arms around him. "Tony will be the easiest to win over, Clint will be the hardest, but already he feels bad for you. This will work.

" I don't want it to work. I don't want to betray anyone." Loki began to sob.

"Deep down, you know that's a lie. You'll realize how badly you want revenge soon enough. They don't really want to help you. It's all an act, you know this. You can't trust them. They will find your weaknesses and exploit it. Just like the Asgardians. You know that's true.

Loki sobbed until he fell unconscious. Nobody bothered to remind him he didn't finish his chores that day.

" _Jotun scum! You are not even worthy of death! You deserve to be punished!" The Chitauri screamed surrounding the gagged and shackled Loki. They began ripping of his clothes. Loki screamed through the gag. His ear splitting screams began to annoy them, so they concluded that silencing him would be best. Loki knew he would never be free, even so he begged for Thor to come. Begged for Odin, Frigga, the warriors three and Sif. Begged for anyone to come. They never did._

" Please save me!" Loki screamed out loud tossing and turning in his bedsheets. He bellowed, cried out in anguish, until Tony and several other avengers, and of course Thor burst through the door. Tony immediately jumped onto the bed and shook Loki until Loki's eyes shot wide open. Loki panted, he was very confused.

" It's alright princess, just a nightmare. You're awake now." It took Loki a moment to process the situation, then he scowled.

"Don't call me princess." Lok pulled the sheets closer to his body.

" Whatever you say princess-oops." the billionaire smiled playfully, Loki rolled his other avengers, realizing that the situation was now under control, left the room. Natasha dragged Thor out. There was a pause.

"Can I really take you up on your offer? If I wanted to talk to you, would you listen? Not that i want to, just curious."

"If you want to I'll listen." Tony noticed how Loki hadn't indicated that he should get off the bed, so he stayed. Loki couldn't tell him what the Chitauri did, but since thor confirmed what those filthy guards did then that was a safe bet. So, in as little details as possible he gave him a synopsis of how he was treated in the dungeons. He waited patiently for Tony's response. He feared being yelled at, being called a liar. The other Loki smiled in triumph.

" Hook, line, and sinker." The hallucination laughed.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Thanks for the reviews!

moriartsmajor

jai parker

laurenkeyblade

and

WolfSymphony: Really liked your suggestion about the different Loki's adding lady Loki and Scholar Loki to the story. Really helped inspire me how to write this chapter. There will be a Jotun Hallucination Loki and actual Jotun Loki later on ;)

I really appreciate it.

You're reviews have really hepled me. Alright now to the story.

Loki avoided Tony for three days after their talk. He was too overcome with shame. It was mid afternoon and he was standing by the window spraying it with windex, he seriously considered chugging it down.

"I wouldn't do that." The hallucination chimed it. Loki spun around to see it leaning against the sofa pointing to the cleaning solution." It probably won't kill you, it will just burn the fuck out of your mouth and throat, then you'll be on suicide watch...then again it could earn you some sympathy."

" I don't need your input." Loki snapped, placing down the bottle.

"Yes you do, you need need someone to vent to, beside you like the comfort I bring. However Tony was very kind." The hallucination moved closer, it's fingers brushed the side of Loki's face, he leaned into the touch." Tony's very handsome and he has a personality similar to ours, he would be very nice to snuggle up to." It whispered, Loki couldn't agree more.

" Not gonna happen though." He lost the confidence in his voice.

"Not yet, all you have to do is seduce him." Suddenly the hallucination transformed into a lady version of Loki. Her hairs hung in long ringlets. Her blood red lips were tantalizing. A long wavy black and green dress clung to her hourglass figure.

"Oh fantastic you're a girl now. Just what I needed. Why can't I just hallucinate kittens. By the Norns this is frustrating." She trailed her right arms against Loki's left side, and gently pulled him by the waist into her arms.

" Sleep with Tony Stark, gain his trust."

The prospect of having sexual relations with anyone sent him into a panic. Before a flashback could claim him, the hallucination kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Shh, not now. When you're ready. You will eventually be able to allow for such affection. You crave it, but you're fear stands in the way. Tony wants you, we both know it. He swings both ways for sure, for now just get closer to him, and slowly accept his touch. Come now Loki, you know you want him. You deserve affection."

"It would be nice." Loki pondered what had been said. She wasn't wrong, he did find Tony very attractive. The way he looked at him, those eyes were so inviting.

"Hey Rudolph, done cleaning yet?" Tony had wandered into the and found Loki staring into space, he seemed to be contemplating something. Those words snapped Loki back to reality.

" Not quite yet, I still have to do the windows." Loki turned away, still feeling ashamed about what he told Tony. Loki went to snatch up the windex, but Tony reached out and grabbed it.

" You can finish tomorrow, no rush. Why don't we just hangout?" Tony smiled, Loki couldn't see it though, his eyes were downcast and his posture stiff. Tony waited for a reply but got nothing.

"Okay...look I know you've been trying to avoid me. You told me things that were very personal. You probably feel ashamed, but you shouldn't. You didn't deserve-"

" Yes I did! Stop trying to convince me otherwise. I don't know why you insist that their treatment was not justified. My punishment was just, fath- Odin probably ordered them to do it. One must be broken in order to shape them into a worthy being!" Loki screamed in Tony's face. Rage, but most of all sadness gathered in his heart, he couldn't contain his fury, not anymore. Tony took a step back sighed and leaned against the couch.

"If I knew they would do that to you, there's no way in Hell I would have sent you back. Nobody deserves torture, you do not deserve it. I was...tortured awhile ago. I didn't deserve it, so neither do you." Tony held onto Loki gave, trying desperately with his eyes to convince him this was the truth.

"I...I'm sorry that happened to you...you didn't deserve that, you're an avenger. You protect the innocent and worthy people..." Loki's eyes dropped again.

"I didn't always. When I was held captive it was when the people called me the , Merchant of Death. I sold weapons, which probably killed a lot of good people. I have done terrible things, but I was rewarded a second chance. All of the avengers were, well Steve is pretty clean, but that's not what I'm getting at. It took a long time, but the people around me, they convinced me that what happened wasn't my fault. I learned that everyone, and I mean everyone deserves a second chance, no one is beyond saving." Tony continues to stare at Loki, who refused to meet his gaze. Tony decided to close the gap between them, he moved closer till they were inches from each others face.

 _I'm beyond saving._

"Loki, look at me." Loki refused," Loki, please would you look at me?" Loki still refused so slowly Tony lifted his hand," I'm not going to hurt you." Tony gently placed his on Loki's chin and lifted his eyes to meet his own. He was surprised to find a couple of tears on his cheeks. Tony brushed them away and smiled." Get what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes…" He mumbled," If I could have taken your place, been tortured instead I would have. I hope your memories do not haunt your dreams and waking life."

" Damn that was sweet, very sincere. Nice Job." Lady Loki smiled.

" Aw reindeer games…" Tony places his hand son Loki shoulders and pulled Loki closer giving him a hug. Loki leaned in to it for a second, and wrapped his arms around the mortal, but then he felt Tony's breath on his neck. He could feel that he was on the verge of panicking.

" let go, l-let go." Tony heard the warnings and quickly let go. The broken god wrapped his arms around his thin frame and shock violently.

"I'm sorry, I should have know that would be too much. Wasn't going to hurt you. Just breath, you are okay. They cannot hurt you here." Tony spoke soothingly until the shaking subsided. Luckily he didn't start screaming this time. He didn't have a flashback this time, just felt uneasy and scared. Loki calmed breathing and stood up straight. Loki pushed the loose strands of hair and in front of his eyes and turned to Look at Stark.

" I do not understand why you share such intimate things with me, or your comfort. It baffles me, but is appreciated."

"What do you appreciate?" Steve asks Bruce enter the room, looking for food.

"The fact that neither of you were here, oh how the fates hate me." Loki smirked throwing his hands up in an exaggerated motion. Bruce scoffed and took a seat. Steve looked at Tony confused, then from behind his back produced a little black sketchbook, some pencil, and a sharpeners He cautiously walked over to Loki and held it out.

"Here it's for you." Loki looked puzzled and refused to take it."Thor said you liked to draw in your youth, so here. It might help…"

"Are you suggesting art therapy, Captian?" Loki raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Yes?" He backed off slightly, not sure how Loki would react. A smirked formed across the demigod's face.

" Well I guess it's better than homicide." He took art supplies from Steve's hands." Much obliged Captain." Without another word spoken Loki sat down and began to draw, nobody yelled at him for being in the room, no one said anything so he assumed it was alright. While he drew the female Loki transformed again into another version of Loki. The other Loki had his hair tied back in a ponytail and reading glasses over his eyes.

" You could impress them with your knowledge. Next time Stark is in his lab, maybe suggest how to tweak a few of his creations. If he asks, say it's payment for his kindness." Loki nodded, agreeing with the hallucination, nobody noticed the nod.

Loki drew his own face, but distorted. It was a grotesque version of himself. It looked like a monster, it was how Loki viewed himself. Tony peered over Loki's shoulder to take a look.

" Too close Stark." Loki's words rang out like a melody. His voice was playful not harsh.

" My curiosity got the better of me, what are you drawing?"

"Porn obviously." Tony laughed, Loki couldn't help but smirk. Steve's face grew red, that made Tony laugh more.

"Kinky."

"Yes indeed it is." Loki drew a frail neck for himself, he drew hands around it, as if someone was choking him to death.

"No, seriously what is it?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"If you wish to see so desperately then I'll show you when it's done, you're impatience is a very annoying quality."

"Hey!" Tony tried to sound offended, he wasn't really. Tony was actually very amused. Loki finally fined the drawing and hesitantly handed it to Tony. steve and Bruce were still in the room, so they took a look at it to. Tony''s face fell, so did the others.

"That's... fairly disturbing." Tony choked out the words, not sure what to say.

" What did you expect?" Loki replied seriously regretting his decision to show them.

The other Loki smiled mischievously." I think it was a good idea."

"Is his really how you see yourself?" Steve hadn't meant to say that outloud, but his thought came tumbling out of his didn't reply, he hung his head. That answered that question.

"What are you guys looking at?" Thor's booming voice announced his presence. Loki lifted his head to see Thor striding towards the notebook. After then he's ever moved in his whole life he bolted and snatched the sketchbook.

"They were looking at a very descriptive depiction of you and Bruce Banner in an a compromising position. I told Steve not to draw something so vulgar but he wouldn't comply."

"Loki! Could you not.' Steve spoke up shaking his head,"He's lying Thor."

"I though so, it is in his nature." Those words cut through Loki like a sword.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Loki's face grew dark and scowled taking several steps back.

"Loki,please-"

" What the hell did you mean by that comment, Odinson?" Loki hissed. Tony could see a massive fight brewing.

"You often lied in your youth...Please don't get mad. Can't we just have a civil conversation? I didn't come in here to start a fight." Thor pleaded.

" Don't yell at him. I know you're furious at that stupid oaf, but we need him on our side. Control your rage, let it fester like it did all those years. Push it back and relax." The Hallucination with the glasses said gently. It was very convincing.

Loki growled, then closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his temples." Your words gave me a headache, Lucky for you I'm not in the mood to fight." Loki moved his hand back to the sketchbook and took a seat. Thor looked surprised, then sat down as well. Steve and Tony sat in between them. After a few moments Loki sighed loudly and slid the notebook across the island and towards Thor.

" You'll probably steal it later and look at it later. Captain Rogers listened to your words of my exquisite artistic abilities and gave me parchment to draw in." Thor looked shocked again. Loki was actually sharing something with him. A breakthrough. Thor slowly opened the book, not sure what to expect. He certainly didn't expect what he saw. He let out a gasp.

" Be sure not the fold the pages or stain the pages with your greasy hands. I quite like that sketchbook."

"Loki…"

" Can you give it back now?" Loki was getting agitated, he really didn't want to hear what Thor had to say. But the other Loki was right, he needed Thor, he hated to admit that fact.

"This is very disturbing, is this how you see yourself?"

" I didn't ask for your commentary."

"Your mind is very dark, brother."

" If my mind was light I wouldn't have tried to take my own life at the bifrost years three ago now would I? Not that Odin did anything about it, he encouraged me to do so. Now give me back the damn sketchbook already!" Loki jumped out of his chair and moved behind Thor, and held out his hand. Everyone mouth was open, they looked absolutely shocked. Thor handed over the sketchbook.

" Now storm off upset, they will feel bad." Loki didn't want to listen to the voice, but he wanted them to feel sympathy for him. He wanted them to understand his pain. Tony tried to stop Thor, but he went after Loki regardless. Loki made it down the hallway and towards the stairs when he heard Thor's voice.

" Loki please wait!" Loki spun around.

" Wait for what huh? Wait for what?"

" Please we need to talk." Thor's voice shook.

" Talk about what? The draw? To answer your question, yes. Yet that's is how I see myself. I'm nothing more than a monster. A disgusting frost giant that none can love. After all those years of never receiving any praise from fath- Odin, I finally understand why. I was nothing more than a stolen relic. He intended for me to bring peace between Asgard and Jotunheim, that's why he took me! He didn't take me out of the kindness of his heart, he has never felt even an ounce of love for me! I was a political bargaining chip nothing more. And don't you dare say that's not true. He said it himself! No matter what I did, it was never good enough. The only one who ever showed compassion to me was mother, and yet even she lied to me. Do you have any idea what it's like to learn that after years of being told that frost giants are savage beasts, evil, foolish, and disgusting only to learn you are one? No of course not, because you are Asir, the golden son. You know what it's like to loved, praised,admired. All I've ever received is hatred, mockery,and violation! At that was long before the invasion. Let me tell you a little secret Odinson, when no one was around the guards would have their fun with me, because they knew damn well that no one would listen. Your warriors three and Sif blamed me for their stupid mistakes, so when I tried to defend myself I was dubbed the liesmith. I tried to tell you, but your were too dense to understand my suffering!"

"Loki-"

" Don't fucking interrupt me! I'm not done speaking! You will listen to me. I suffered every single day. You saw my tears and told me to stop acting like a woman.'Warriors don't cry loki,' Were those not your exact words? You dismissed my pain, but I was loyal. I gave all the love I had within me to you! You bumbling oaf, and what did you do? You gave it took the fucking humans. While you were on Earth fucking your pretty little girlfriend we were at war with Jotunheim!

" Be careful not to tell them about Thanos's voice in your head, convincing you to to the misdeeds! Don't tell them of the manipulation. They will think you're lying, don't tell him that part. Spoek the hallucination in a frenzied voice. Loki took this second to regain his bretah, then continued.

"I tried To fix it. I killed Laufey, my birth father for Odin! It was all for him! I firmly believed at the time that if I destroyed Jotunheim, then father would finally see me as the worthy son! I would have saved Asgard. If slayed all the frost giants, like you promised you would do, then there would be no doubt in ftaher's eyes that I was on his side he wouldn't view me as a monster like the rest of the frost giants. He would see me as pure! I would then earn his love and finally when I told him of the atrocities down to me, those guards would be punished. He would tell me I wasn't at fault, hold me in his arms and I would be pure! For once in my life I wouldn't feel soiled! That's all I ever wanted, I never wanted the throne, I just wanted to be worthy, I wanted to be your equal! There Odinson, there's your precious truth, are you happy now?" Loki had to finish his rant he was running out of breath, he didn't realize tears were pouring down his face. He also didn't realize Tony, Steve, Bruce,Natasha,and Clint were in the hallway listening to very word.

Thor opened his mouth to speak but cried chest heaved up and down with heavy sobs, he shielded his eyes with his hands. He believed Loki, the truth hurt. Thor felt like his heart was ripping into two. Thor was blocking the stairs, Loki knew he had to flee.

 _Fuck, I didn't mean to make you cry like that! Damnit I can't handle this!_

Loki spun around and saw the Avengers, it was then Loki realized his face was wet. He was still crying. A strangled moan escaped his lips and he ran, pushing past Tony and Clint. He ran to the elevators and quickly closed the doors. He made his way back to his bedroom and began to scream. He screamed his lungs out, shouting vicious, cruel words. Then finally he screamed for Odin.

"Father! Father!" He cried. The other Loki held him, stroked his tear streaked face. Loki closed his eyes and begged for death.


	8. Rehabilitation Project

Odin was made aware of Loki's anguish, Heimdall showed Odin his son's breakdown. Heimdall wouldn't have told Odin Of loki's crying, unless he believed Loki was truly in danger. Heimdall couldn't bare to see Loki so broken, even with all the horrendous things he had done. considered going to him. Heimdall could not hold onto the pain of Loki's freezing him with the Casket of Winter's, and the atrocity of the crimes he committed against Asgard and Midgard when seeing Loki break down. Heimdall wanted to hate the trickster, but couldn't in this moment

Odin's heart ached for his lost and broken son, but he had to be firm. He had no idea what to say or do. Odin paced back and forth in his throne room. His panic at hearing the cries intensified, until he could stand them no longer. He turned and head to the large throne room doors, the bifrost was repaired using the power of the tesseract, so he was determined now to make the journey.

"Don't go to him." A little voice spoke in the back of his mind. Odin stopped, his hand trembled as he reached for the handle of the door.

"He needs to learn his consequences have actions. If you coddle him now,he'll never learn. The pain he feels will be beneficial to him in the future. Let him cry." Odin considered this thought, but then pushed it away. Odin would go see his son, he would answer his cries.

"Wait! The Midgardians will bring him comfort, or Thor! Any minute now they will go in and hold him tight. You're a king, you have duties. You can't just leave." A second after that voice spoke, Thor and Tony entered Loki's room. Thor wrapped his arms around his little brother and literally rocked him as if he were a small child. Loki didn't pull away, he just continued to scream. After what seemed like years, Loki finally settled down.

"He's fine now. Thor and the others will attend to him. He needs to learn humility, compassion, and remorse. Then when he's expressed all those qualities you can visit. He'll welcome you affection, you'll be able to be a family again. Do not go to him, not yet." Odin agreed with the voice and head back to the throne. Heimdall was extremely disappointed. Guilt and sadness swept over Odin.

"When the time is right you'll see him. Wait until then." And wait he would, the voice was right after all. Little did the Allfather know, that this decision broke the weak bond of loyalty between father and son. The plan was succeeding.

Back at Stark tower the Avengers, aside from Thor, gathered in the living room. Loki has been upstairs resting for awhile, Thor put him to bed, holding on tightly, for fear that he would lose him. The Avengers discussing Loki's breakdown. They couldn't just ignore the situation.

" Is there any way he was faking it? He is the God Of Lies after all…" Clint asked, he received a glare from Tony.

"No, it was genuine… he's a lot more messed up then I originally thought." Tony hung his head.

"He shows signs of PTSD. He clearly has abandonment issues and probably depressed as well. I'll be honest, I don't like him, but we can't just ignore this. If there's even the slightest chance we can rehabilitate him, then we have to do something."

" What do you suggest, therapy?" Clint scoffed, still not a big fan of this whole situation.

"I highly doubt he'd be willing to talk to a complete stranger."

"We should contact one anyways." Bruce suggests.

" I could get him to talk, he told me about what the guards did to him in Asgard." Tony piped in. everyone turned around to him in shock.

"Really?" Natasha asked very confused.

" Yah, I was surprised too. And I want to find every single one of those guards and beat the shit out of them. I can try talking to him, I think he trusts me the most."

"I guess I could refrain from punching him…" Clint added," I still hate him, but I'm not completely heartless...he has that look in his eyes. Tash, you asked me why I couldn't kill you. I never answered, it's hard to explain, but you had this look in your eyes. Loki has it to, so I guess I'm onboard this rehabilitate Loki project." Natasha nodded in approval, a small smile coming to her lips. Steve nodded as well. All the Avengers were in agreeance. They were going to help Loki. A few moments later Thor entered the room. He eyes were red from all the crying he did earlier.

"He's sleeping now…" Steve got up and gave Thor a hug, Thor returned the embrace feeling like he was going to cry again.

"We were just discussing Loki, we have all agreed to try to help him." Tony spoke up.

"Thank you friends. I cannot express my gratitude for your decision, man of Iron."

"No problem. Later I'll try to talk to him and we'll take it from there." Tony stood up to grab beers from the fridge, they all needed one.

Back on Asgard queen Frigga had been informed of Loki's breakdown. He stormed into the throne room radiating rage. He flung open the large doors and rushed to her husband.

"How could you not go!" Odin stood up defensively." He was begging, pleading you!"

"It was for the best."

" You are a fool! You have failed your responsibilities as a father. How do you expect us to be a family again if you do not answer his cries. Do you even love him?"

"Of course I do!" Odin shouted, how dare she question his love for Loki. He may not have showed him the praise and love as much as he should have, but of course he loved his son.

"I'm less inclined to believe you husband. You refuse to go to him, so I will go."

"No, Frigga you must stay here."

" Do not order me Odin! He is my son and I will go to him. I should have visited him in his cell, isolation only fueled his pain. His rage was a mask for the loneliness and sadness he felt. His actions were wrong, but he is still my son. There is still a chance to save him. I will go to him and you will not stop me." With Frigga exited the throne room and headed straight to the Bifrost. Heimdall couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry my son, I will help you." Frigga was determined. A mother's love would save him, she would not lose her son again.


	9. Instability Revelation

Hey! Sorry haven't updated in a while, school's been a bit crazy. I'll try to update more frequently. Wanted to thank

Laurenkeyblade

Black-Fox34

And Sephiroth-Cresent-Valentine

for the recent reviews very helpful! I appreciate you taking you time to write the reviews. I hope all of you like this newest installment!

"Did your brother really fuck a horse or-" Stark was interrupted as a woman suddenly appeared in his tower. Tony checked her out, both intrigued and very confused." Well hi there, need something darling?"

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Thor asked stepping towards her.

"Sorry for my abrupt intrusion, I'm here to see my son Loki. Please if you may direct me to his chambers, I'll only be here for a short period." She smiled warmly, but her eyes radiated sorrow.

"My pleasure." Tony grinned mischievously and led her to the elevator, the rest of the avengers stayed in the kitchen, looking very confused. Thor gently placed his hand on his mother's shoulder. Frigga encased his hand with her own. Worry etched it's way into her mind, she was unsure how this situation would play out. All she wanted was for her family to be whole again, but deep down she knew that was nearing the impossible. She knew the life she had before would not come back, not completely. There was far too much damage, but truthfully she did not wish for life to be as it once was. Of course she wanted her son back, but looking back she realized her family had been unstable. Loki, is a clever boy who always used logic and reasoning. He was sharp beyond his years, but had been slowly breaking for along time. He had grown isolated, his words become harsher, and he succumb to the horror of self harm. One of the servants had noticed a few diagonal cuts on his wrists some time ago.

" _Queen Frigga, I regret to say this. If I may speak freely I have concerns about prince Loki."_

" _You may speak freely, what is it that plagues you?"_

" _Prince Loki was helping me earlier, such a sweet boy he is. When he was folding towels I noticed cuts, recent ones along his wrist, he tried to pull his sleeve down to evade my eyes, but to no avail. They did not appear to be battle wounds."_

" _What is it that you are applying?"_

" _Forgive me, I may be mistaken… I think they are self inflicted. He is withdrawn, silent, and refrains from displaying emotion often. He may be expressing his pain in another way. I cannot be certain, I implore you take immediate action."_

" _Thank you, I will speak with him about the matter. I appreciate you words."_

" _Thank you, my queen. I bid you farewell." With that the servant left as swiftly as she had come._

Frigga reflected upon that moment in time and regrets not taking action, she wanted to but that was the day of Thor's coronation. That truly wasn't an excuse, if she had spoken to him on the matter before or after Thor's banishment, maybe his mental breakdown could have been avoided. Honestly she is not surprised her son lost control, that's the sad part. Now she is filled with regret and longing. She should have visited him in his cell, or gone to Midgard herself. These thoughts race through her, pulling at her heartstrings. These thoughts are useless, she cannot change the past, but she can comfort him now. They reach the floor Loki is on, they step out of the elevator and she is directed to Loki's room. Thor releases his grip on her shoulder as she hesitantly turns the doorknob. Tony has the decency to let them have a family moment. To Tony's surprise, Thor pivots and strides next to him, not heading into Loki's room.

"My mother has always been good at reaching Loki, they need time to talk alone. He probably won't appreciate my presence." Thor looked like he was about to cry.

"He let you hold him." Tony tried to be encouraging.

"He was in hysterics, he has most likely calmed down. Mother will help him." Tony looked skeptical, but said nothing further.

Frigga noted her son position as he slept in a curled up ball in the centre of his bed. He shook slightly, the covers had been pulled off the bed,.She moved swiftly and picked up the blanket. Frigga gently draped it over Loki's frail body, his eyes opened the second she made contact.

" Shh, fret not my child I'm here. I mean you no harm, please relax." She sat down and gently placed her hand onto his forehead. She moved the bangs from his eyes.

"M-mother?" Loki was confused, why would she be here?

" What a pleasant dream this is." Said the other Loki who grinned." You don't have nice dreams like this often, find solace in it. For you know she wouldn't really come here, she's abandoned you. All of Asgard had abandoned you."

"Oh, my boy I have heard your cries. I wish my departure had been quicker, my apologies. What ails you?" She smiled sadly and ran her hand along his cheek. He closed his eyes and breathed in her floral aroma. This dream felt so real, if only it was. The thought saddened him. He was silent, he just laid there letting Frigga stroke him gently." Will you not speak with me?" Frigga knew the answer, but tried anyways. He shook his head a single tear rolled down his face. She wiped it away, planting a kiss to his cheek. She proceeded to lay next to her son, she whispered sweet melodies into his ears. Downstairs the rest of the Avengers conversed.

"That was the queen of Asgard?" Steve asked intrigued.

" Yes, she is. She must have seen Loki's reaction earlier." Thor replied

" What is she doing now?" Steve leaned against the counter, eyes full of curiosity.

" Comforting him, she always was tender with Loki."

"Yah, like that psychopath needs hugs from mommy." Clint snorted causing glared to be directed at him.

"You saw how he was, besides didn't you agree to help him?" Steve said in an angry tone.

" Still hate him, but won't hit him anymore. Still gonna insult him though." Thor sighed heavily, considering what Loki had done he really couldn't blame Clint.

"Fair enough." Tony interjected," So what's the plan? Bruce you up for giving him therapy sessions?"

"Not that kind of doctor, and no way in Hell."

"Fine, let me ring up some criminal psychiatrists then. Jarvis!"

" Criminal psychiatrist?" Thor looked confused.

" Don't have those on Assgard?" Tony smirked.

"No friend we do not."

"Might have been helpful, considering Loki's mental status. I'm guessing he's been needing to talk to a therapist way before the invasion. People, or rather demigods don't just snap for no reason. Is the whole sewing his mouth shut thing true?"

"Aye, I fear you are correct. He's always been quiet, withdrawn. He was mocked often...I did nothing to stop it, I even participated. Yes, his mouth was sewn shut."

"Well you really fucked up."

"Stark!" Nat hissed, sending a glare his way.

"Don't Stark me, He did screwed up. I mean no wonder Loki's so messed up. He was sexually abused by guards, had his mouth sewn shut, and was verbally abused. After over a thousand years of this crap he is told he's adopted. Not only is he adopted, but he's a frost giant. And how do Asgards view frost giants Thor?"

" They are vile and cruel beings...That is what father taught us."

"See what I mean?"

"Yes, we understand." Natasha rolled her eyes, as Frigga made her way into the kitchen area.

"Forgive me for interrupting, you appear to be in conversation. I must take my leave, I appreciate you letting me visit my son."

" Anytime, we were just discussing the ill treatment towards him. He had a pretty screwed up childhood, what exactly was your stance on it?" Tony asked demandingly.

"Man of Iron!" Thor warned.

"No, Thor it is quite alright. I have been neglectful to my son's well-being. That is true, I pray thee a chance to right that wrong. May I speak freely of my concerns?"

" Free country go ahead." Tony was curious as to what she had to say.

" I fear Loki's mind is shattered, his heart cold and broken. He has been spiraling for a time now, and the dungeons have done nothing to help matters. Before he invaded he was… committing harm against himself. Upon inspection you will find various cuts along his wrists-"

" He was hurting himself? Before the invasion you said, how long have you had this knowledge mother?" Thor looked horrified as he rushed to her side and gripped her arms.

"I regret to say, it was the day of your coronation that I was made aware of this."

"And yet you did not speak of it? Did father know? Why was I not included in such matters!"

"I did not speak with Loki on the subject, so nor you or your father had knowledge of it." Upon hearing these words, Thor's faced appeared as if it had been hit with mjolnir. " I have failed Loki in every regard."

"Yah, yah you have. Thank you for informing of us this knowledge, I believe it is time for you to leave now." Tony spoke in fury.

"If there is anything I can do, please let me know." She bowed her head, tears gathering in her eyes.

" We'll call you if we need you, bye now." He growled the last words out, within a moment she was gone. Thor stood there holding onto nothing. Nobody spoke for what seemed like ages. Finally Clint broke the silence.

" I loathe saying this, but I feel really sorry for Loki. That's seriously fucked up. Tony I think you better call a criminal psychiatrist. He probably won't be akin to that idea, but even if he doesn't talk, the psychiatrist could give us insight." Tony nodded and so did Bruce.

The Avenger knew project rehabilitate Loki was going to be a very difficult task, but the psychiatrist would help, Oh yes she will. Thanos couldn't help but smile as he watched the pathetic mortals. His plan was going to work, Loki would deceive them all, and bring about their end. Asgard would fall into Thanos's hands soon enough. With enough hatred and pain, Loki will break and slaughter them all. The avengers in their pursuit to bring peace for the fallen prince, will be bring about their own demise. This was going to be fun.


	10. False Reconciliation

Loki awoke to an intense pounding in his head. He tried to sit up when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Morning Reindeer games." Loki blinked a few times then his eyes rested on the man of iron, who sat at the edge of Loki's bed with a massive grin of his face.

"Were you watching me sleep mortal?"

"Yes, yes I was observing you." Tony smirked eyeing the broken god. He eyes trailed over his body, Tony couldn't help but notice the strangulation marks around his neck and bruising long his upper chest that wasn't covered by his shirt.

"That's fairly creepy."

"Says you, your sinister smile gives me the chills."

"That is rather the point."

"Mhh, well up for some breakfast?"

"Not particularly, but if I don't Thor will force feed me...no that can't be right.." Loki mumbled confused.

"What are you mumbled about?" Tony scooched closer to trickster. Tony considered placing his hand on Loki's leg, bring him back to reality, but decided that probably wouldn't end well. He is surprised however, that Loki hasn't freaked out about him sitting on the bed.

"How exactly did I get into bed last night? I have this strange notion that Thor carried me to bed." Loki gulped, he really hoped what he think happened yesterday did not. How embarrassing that would be.

"You don't remember you mental breakdown? Well basically you told your brother all about all the shit you've been through, screamed your lungs out for your father, then sobbed on the floor till you eventually passed out. Thor did indeed tuck you in." Loki paled and looked away.

"They feel bad for you, they pity you. We need this, if we are to tip control in our favour we need all the pity we can get." Fake Loki whispered in Loki's ear as he gently caressed the side of Loki's face.

"I'm sorry… for submitting you to such cries…"

"No need to feel sorry about that."

"Yes there is. He may pity you slightly but he still loathes you, hates you. Your presence is a burden, always has been. In the end they will tear you down. They may even with time show kindness, fain friendship even. It is all a lie. They will gain your trust, get you on their side, use you for your gifts and insight. When you need them they will abandon you like everyone else has. What's that silly human phrase? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer? That is how they will trick you, fear not we have the upper hand. They will be the ones betrayed." The hallucination Loki spat vile words in Loki's ear, causing tears to roll down his face.

As the tears cascaded down Loki's concave cheeks, Tony eyes widened. Loki's hands shook as he bit back a sob. He turned his head further away from the man sitting on his bed. His heart sped up and his breathing became sprung up from the end of the bed and rushed to Loki's side.

"Hey, Loki. It's alright, breath in and out. In and out like me okay? Listen to sound of my voice, it's going to be okay, in and out slowly."

Loki felt like he was choking, he couldn't get a breath in. Like he was being strangled.

" _If you don't stop screaming I'll strangle you, you worthless scum. Come now it doesn't hurt that bad, just a few broken bones."_

" _He won't stop screaming, I think you should. Squeeze him until he stops."_

Loki couldn't register that it was Tony Stark beside him, all he saw was that guard. The guard that took pleasure in breaking every bone then raping him after. Out of all of those bastards he was the worst.

"No!"Loki screamed trying to move farther away.

"Loki, it's me,Tony Stark. You're having a panic attack. Breathe in and out, you're safe here." Tony's voice remained calm and soothing. When Loki realized that no one's hands were around his throat, he wasn't being pinned down, he began to calm down. Loki's breathing evened out and the nightmarish memory faded.

"T-Tony?"

"Hey buddy, glad you're back with me. You had a panic attack, you're alright. No one's hurting you. Can you stop ripping out your hair?"

A look of confusion crossed Loki's face when he realized his hands had moved from clutching the bed sheets to having a death grip on his scalp. He had ripped out chunks of hair and his there was a small amount of blood on his fingernails.

" I wanted to stop you from doing that, but I was afraid it would only make the attack worse. You can put the sedative away Bruce." Loki's eyes scanned the room to see a very concerned, Dr. Banner holding a syringe.

"But, how?"

"You were screaming for a good ten minutes or so. You were hurting yourself so I got Bruce in here. You're relaxed now, so no need for sedation. Do you feel comfortable enough to come downstairs for some breakfast, or do you want to eat in here?" Loki didn't respond for several seconds.

"Here?" Loki croaked out. He felt to ashamed and terrified to leave.

"That's fine, Bruce could you grab him something?"

"Sure, no problem. Bruce smiled warmly at Loki before leaving. Loki couldn't help but notice his brother standing in the doorway when Bruce went to leave.

"We need Thor on our side. We can't hurt him if he doesn't trust us, if he sees it coming. We are going to betray him like he betrayed you. He belittled you your whole life, then threw you into prison to be tortured and violated. Let him in."

A burning flame arose in Loki's chest, he agreed with the hallucination. Thor should pay. Keeping his voice as anger free as possible Loki said,"Are you planning on spending your whole day in the hall or are you going to come in?" Loki gestured to the bed.

Thor tried to smile at this invitation, but the smile was aborted given the mess of his brother's head. Thor cautiously moved across the room, he was about to sit at the end of the bed, but Loki gestured beside himself. Thor looked in awe for a moment, then sat down next to Loki.

"I wish to speak with my brother alone, would you allow us the time?"

"Sure thing." Tony smiled then sat up from his position on the side. He gave Thor a warning glance which conveyed the message," _Don't freak him out."_ Tony left and the brother sat in silence for a minute before Loki spoke up.

"You carried me to bed, comforted me when I broke down, and vouched that I remain in the care of the Avengers instead of letting me rot in the dungeons. Although I harbour anger still, I no longer see you in the same light as before. It pains me greatly to say this, but I'm grateful to for what you have done for me."

"Loki…"

"My gratefulness should not warrant a hug."

"Understood brother." Thor chuckled and placed his hand on Loki's head. This motion caused Thor to receive an intense glare from Loki. "You said nothing about petting your hair."

" Well I should have clarified, an oaf like you needs consistent clarification."

"You wound me Loki."

"You state the obvious. Besides your not petting my hair, you're merrily resting your hand against my head."

"There's not much hair to pet now…" Thor said in a joking tone, yet regretted his words instantly. Thor was sure he was about to receive derision for his words but Loki laughed instead.

"Fair point, it is rather alarming that I do not recall harming myself."

"It is quite disturbing, you seem to lack mental stability." Loki laughed again.

"Well we already knew that."

"A psychiatrist might help, Jane and the Avengers told me all about them." Thor suggested hopefully.

"You and the avengers wish to stage an intervention for me? I would like to decline, but would rather not rip out my scalp in the future…"

"You're willing to try?"

"It's either that or fall to complete and utter madness... Or suicide."

"Loki...how long have you thought of suicide?" Thor wanted to scream at Loki, but kept his mouth shut.

"Since I let go of Gungnir, I was most disappointed when I woke up with the Chitauri looming over me."

"The chitauri-"

"Don't, I'm not going to talk about them, don't even try."

"Okay...Loki the Avengers are going to find a psychiatrist. They will be affiliated with S.H.I.E.L,D of course. Just give them a try. If it doesn't work, if you simply can't handle living anymore then I will…find a one of mother's potions and it won't be painful for you."

"That bastard son of a half troll wants to kill you. He's trying to mask it into a mercy killing, wow what an evil being. See they really are trying to bring you down. Keep up the facade trickster, don't let him see your rage." The hallucination fumed.

"That would be merciful of you...Thank you."

"I don't want you to suffer, you are my brother whom I love with all my heart."

"If he didn't want you to suffer then why didn't he save you? The Chitauri tortured you, the guards tortured you, all you have received is anguish thanks to him. This revenge will be sweet." The hallucination hissed then laughed hysterically. Loki responded by letting tears fall from his eyes. Exhaustion swept over Loki as he leaned into Thor. Loki allowed his head to rest against Thor's shoulder.

Thor was shocked yet again that day. As Loki allowed himself to be pulled in closer by Thor's right arm, Thor's hope grew. Thor saw a delightful future ahead for both of them, little did he know the puppeteer had intervened.

"Loki is finally coming around, you will be brother's once again. Trust him, and he will trust you back. All will be well." A voice in the back of Thor's head chimed in. A voice belonging to the mad titan.

"They will all burn, oh what fun this is." Thanos laughed wildly upon the wasteland he calls his home. Once the Avengers and the Odinson's are taken out, nothing will stand in his way.

Meanwhile downstairs the Avengers conversed once again about Loki's instability.

"Okay so we got a psycho god who is having panic attacks, was self-harming long before the invasion, and has been severely traumatized both physically and sexually? Clint clarified to the whole group.

"Yeah, that sums it up pretty well." Stark answered pouring himself a drink, not giving a shit that it was eight in the morning.

"Great, just what we needed. I guess Natasha and I will start looking for therapists then. Okay stop giving me that look Tony, I don't like the guy, but nobody deserves to be raped and assaulted. I feel bad. Now we get started on that, I don't' know what you guys are gonna do, make sure he doesn't rip out the rest of his hair? That's really disturbing, Tash let's go."

" You are not the boss of me Clint, I go when I say I go."

"Would you please come with me? I'm asking this because I don't want to deal with Loki if he comes downstairs and freaks out, and because I would like to spend some time with my girlfriend." Natasha couldn't help but smile at that. Tony stumbled, Bruce gaped, and Steve grinned.

"How did you get her before I did?" Tony smirked, Natasha immediately put her hand on her gun.

"What was that Tony?" She leveled him with a glare, unclipping her gun from her belt. Tony gulped.

"Nothing, carry on lovebirds." Natasha smirked releasing her hand off her gun.

"Congratulation you two." Steve and Bruce both said at the same time."

The avengers all smiled from ear to ear.

" You won't be smiling for long. Dispatch one of the Chitauri to the humans worthless planet. One of the more intelligent one's, one who can easily be disguised as a human therapist, and can articulate well, it has to be believable. Get her into their SHIELD and convince those fools she's the best for Loki. If you fail you will wish for something as sweet as pain. Now go!" Thanos boomed at one of his most trusted advisors.

This game, this play that Thanos had created with theses puppets was unfolding beautifully. This play is a tragedy and all will burn.


	11. Long Way To Go

Hey! Exams are all finished starting the new semester, so I can get back to writing! Leave a review if you guys want me to add anything in the next chapters. What do you want to read more of? Let me know, thanks for much for the reviews and for the favourites!

"Do you believe that what the guards did to you was justified." She leaned forward closing the gap between her patient and herself.

"I-I don't." Loki replied, resisting the urge to stare at the floor.

"With more confidence this time." The chitauri disguised as a human therapist urged Loki to say it again.

"I don't."

"We, mortals as you call us, do not condone torture. Besides given the time we have spent together I have assessed that you have harmed to such a high degree that I'm surprised you didn't lose control earlier. My goal is for you to regain that control."

"I would very much like that."

Loki mused at the thought. He had been used, betrayed,and been under mind control. It was only fair that upper hand now. He wanted to tell this psychiatrist that he was not himself, but the other Loki discouraged this. The Avengers would believe this was all a sham. If the Avengers were to find out the unfortunate truth, then they should do so during their own investigation of him. Loki felt more confident each day, Dr. Langdon sides with him, consistently reminded him of the grievances his not-family had caused for him. She was the first to believe his words, she trusted him and he trusted her wholeheartedly. The Avengers had noticed a shift as well. Loki's snide remarks tempered down a great deal, and they were slightly being civil. Clint had stopped

punching him so that was an added bonus.

"Our session is up, remember what I've been telling you." She smiled warmly. The smile was a most hideous lie. It was all part of the plan to get Loki to betray the ones who are so desperately trying to be his friends.

"It's not my fault, it's their fault." Loki replied in a much more confident tone.

"Perfect." She stood up, and slowly extended her hand and waited patiently for Loki to shake it. That had also greatly improved, he was more accepting of touch. Thor he allowed physical contact and on the rare occasion even Tony Stark. Loki courteously shook her hand. Shortly after she took her leave, Tony prodded Loki with questions.

"How'd it go with the Doc, didn't throw her out a window did yah?" Loki smirked.

"No, you're the only one who gets that treatment."

"Remind me to always have my suit on around you. Seriously though is she helpful?"

" Yes, quite so. I wish we had psychiatrists on Asgard. I would have benefited from this treatment years ago."

" Probably. Surprised to hear you say that considering how strongly objected to this months ago."

"I considered you all my enemies months ago, I believed this was a setup of some sort."

"You're a very paranoid guy."

"I have reason to be." Loki replied sharply at that losing his playful tone. He sighed heavily and turned away to stare out the window. I still have reason to be paranoid, I know how this will end. You will betray me soon enough. Like everyone else does. Loki knew in his heart that this could not end well. Loki wrapped his arms around his torso trying to repress his body from trembling. Tony of course caught the gesture and moved closer.

"What happened during the invasion was devastating, but I firmly believe in second chances. You're not well,

clearly you have deep issues that need to be dealt with, one day when you are ready you could even be an

Avenger if you so desired." Tony delivered this hopeful idea is his most winning tone.

"See I told you, they just want to use you. They get you cleared mentally fit and use your godly strength to their advantage. Not only that, but Shield would certainly be praised for rehabilitating the severely damaged norse god. Their funding would improve drastically, and so would their fame. The media would lap that story right up. They think we are stupid, they will certainly pay for that mistake." The hallucination sneered in Loki's ear. Loki was torn at this point. He knew logically that these humans were playing him, but a part of him desperately wanted to trust them. Tears filled his eyes, he couldn't suppress his sob.

Tony stepped closer and gently put his arm on Loki's back, rubbing it slowly when Loki didn't pull away. This had become more and more frequent. Tony believed his sincerity and kindness was reaching Loki, and thus Loki was more willing to cry in front of him.

"It's okay Reindeer games, everything will be okay.' Tony said soothingly. Tony was about to say something else when Clint entered the room.

"Hey Tony-oh, sorry... Jarvis said you were in here it can wait." Clint turned to leave when Loki spoke up.

"No, I'll take my leave. Tony is all yours." Loki hastily wiped the tears from his eyes and moved towards the door trying to brush past Clint. Clint reached out and clasped Loki's wrist, who flinch but didn't scream this time.

"You don't have to leave the room, just because I'm here. I saw you were having a moment with Tony and I did not mean to interrupt. Stay if you want." Clint hesitated for a moment, unsure how he should phrase his next question."How did the session go? Feeling any better?" Clint let go of Loki's arm.

" Not sure why that would concern you." Loki replied refusing to look at Clint's face.

"I'm not a heartless bastard. You're not in a good mental state, you have not been well for a long time. I'm trying to be civil. We can't hope to work together if we can't be in the same room."

"Work together? You too would be willing to have me as a member of the Avengers?" Loki was shocked by this, he was certain that Agent Barton loathed him completely.

" In time, yeah I would be. You have demonstrated extraordinary insight and intellect. Last week you gave us information about the Tesseract, helped Tony develop a new suit, somehow managed to stop Thor from eating all the bloody pop tarts, so clearly you're not too bad of a guy. You did this all without being asked, and don't think I haven't heard you screaming from nightmares in the middle of the night. I don't know all the details of your life, but you've be fucked over pretty badly, so what I'm saying is I've found compassion for you. However, if you ever mind control me gain, I will drop you so fast, got it?" By this point Loki had turned to face Clint, a look of pure astonishment was on Loki's face.

"Roger that." Loki replied shakily, Clint smiled since he believed he had managed to reach Loki.

"Someone call me?" Captain Rogers stepped into the room," Hey Loki. How'd the session go? Clint you better be behaving." Rogers said sternly, not liking how close Clint was to Loki.

" You have such little faith in me, Steve." Clint raised his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Clint was behaving, he and Loki actually had a heart to heart."

"Really? Alright then." Steve was pleasantly surprised

"Yes it was...very nice. Where's Thor?" Loki asked, wanting to get off of this topic.

"Out with Jane, why need him for something?" Steve asked

"No, just curious." Loki lied. The hallucination clenched his fists and snarled.

"Of course he's out with that whore. He claims to love you, wants to be there for you. Then abandons you for an easy lay, typical. This is a repeating pattern. This words sound sweet but his actions show the lie."

"It seems you're more then just curious." Stark could pick up on the slight difference in Loki's tone when he was upset." You were probably hoping he would be around to talk to right? I mean you two don't really talk, but just the idea that he is here bring comfort yes?"

"You know nothing of my relationship with that oaf." Loki snarled.

"I would know more if you would open up to me more. You can't go through life not trusting anyone. You're relationship with him is more transparent than you think. You both love and hate him, you want him to be here, yet you push him away. Although you've allowed more physical affection with him, you aren't opening up to him. He clearly wants to understand you, you're making it very difficult. You are afraid he'll hurt you again, which I'm assuming is what led to your self harm. Am I even remotely close here?" Tony, although understanding that Loki was battling a lot of negative emotions, was tired of Loki stalling his relationship with his brother. In order for Loki to heal Loki needed to fix his relationship with Thor.

" I think this conversation is over." Loki turned on his heels and hastily tried to leave the living room when Thor appeared. The brothers crashed into one another causing Loki to yell." Oh for fuck sakes!"

"Loki, I'm sorry." Thor looked flabbergasted as he gently grabbed Loki's wrist, who forcefully pulled away.

"Save your apologies for someone who cares." Loki snarled then bolted. Thor being Thor, followed his brother.

"Loki, talk to me."

"Piss off." Loki kept moving forward. Thor grabbed Loki again forcing him to halt.

"No, we are talking."

"Fuck you, I don't want to talk now. I wanted to talk years ago, but that has long since passed."

"I thought you were giving me a chance. You has no problem leaning against me on the couch yesterday."

"A momentary lapse in judgement."

"Loki, come on. Stop lying to yourself. You want us to be brothers again."

"I'm not your brother! I never was!"

"Because you're a Jotun? Loki, blood matters not to me. You are and will always be my brother. Let me help you, talk to me-"

"I did! I came to for years! Crying and what did you say to me? 'Warriors don't cry Loki,' I'm a worthless weak piece of shit, a shadow and nothing more. My illusions proved my cowardice,a true warrior would fight like you did! I never wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be your equal! You made it perfectly clear on Bodenheim, that I was below you. My place was supposed to be beside you!" Tears once again cascaded down Loki's cheeks.

"It is beside me."

"Liar!"

"I do not lie." Thor reached out his hand to gently grab the back of Loki's neck." I love you, and will continue to do so." Loki wanted to yell again, but was in such a desperate need for physical affection, he craved it more than anything so he leaned into the touch and allowed himself to sob into Thor's chest.

Thor understood that they had a long way to go, but it was worth the suffering. Loki would fight beside him in battle once more, he would get his brother back. No matter what it took.

Back in the living room the Avengers conversed.

" Good Job Tony, way to push his buttons." Steve frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

" I had to say something! I wasn't wrong... If Loki is ever going to get better he need to lean on Thor. He would be really helpful to get Frigga involved. So much for helping her son, she hasn't been back here."

" That is very disappointing. You're right about Thor, we need to help them rekindle." Steve sighed.

"That will require extraneous effort." Clint added to the conversation, sometimes he questioned whether all this effort was worth it, but then hearing Loki's wails in the middle of the night, reminded him why he was doing this. That, and he had that look, the same one he saw in Natasha, he couldn't ignore it. There was also something else about Loki's eyes that bothered him, but every time he tried to think about it, his mind go hazy.

"Yeah, don't disagree with you on that one, Clint." Tony then brushed past him to grab a drink.

"We have a long road ahead of us that for sure." Clint sighed heavily, this was going to be a challenge indeed.


	12. Embodiment Of Despair

Ask and you shall recieveth! Thanks for the review Laurenkeyblade!

"Why do you keep trying?" Loki asked as he pulled himself away from Thor's embrace.

"What do you mean brother?" Thor gazed at Loki affectionately moving a stray strand of hair that fell in front of Loki's face.

"That's exactly what I'm asking about, why are you so affectionate with me? So willing to give me another chance when I've only ever done you harm?" Loki sat up straight and leaned against the opposite wall, probably not the best place to be having this conversation, but too be fair the whole tower was monitored, so it really did not matter.

"Yes, you have harmed me, but you've never, "only" brought me harm. You've been kind, sincere, self-sacrificing, and loving. I did not see how strongly you cared for me, how often you sacrificed your well-being for my sake. You can deny it all you want, but I know you love me still. For someone so wonderful and giving as are to become filled with a burning desire for revenge and need to destroy, it must have required extreme trauma, betrayal, and heart crushing agony. The lies fa-the Allfather told you, must have broken you. You would not have sent the destroyer, attempt to destroy Jotunheim, and attempt suicide if you had not suffered a mental breakdown. I know not of all your suffering, but I can imagine. It is devastating, so I will not give up on you. You are family and I love you." Thor smiled sincerely.

"What a load of bullshit." Whispered the hallucination," When has he ever loved you? It's all just a game, convince you he loves you then when you say it back, he'll laugh in you face. He's betrayed you before, he will do it again." Loki turned away and stared at the floor, he clasped his hands together. Thor waited for a response, when he received none he sighed and stood up, Thor offered his hand, Loki refused to meet Thor's eyes.

"Come you must be famished." Loki scoffs as he lifted himself up from his sitting position, a flicker of sadness crosses Thor's face from Loki's rejection, but he masks it quickly.

"Unlike you Thor, I do not need to eat like a ravenous pig. I can survive with less sustenance."

"You look as if the wind could carry you away at any moment." Thor teases, but really he means it. Loki is far too thin, sickly still. What disturbs him the most is how unwell Loki looked when he was on Midgard during the invasion, the dark circles under Loki's eyes, deathly pale skin, bony figure. Thor wonders how Loki was treated by the Chitauri. He's wondered if they had tortured him, but he's afraid to ask. If Loki was tortured then that means Thor had locked a tortured victim in a prison cell, when Loki should have been treated by the healers. Thor should ask, but he refrains, he doesn't believe he could handle the answer. As the leave the hallway and enter the kitchen they are greeted by Tony.

"Yo princess, sorry for pissing you off earlier." Tony smirks.

"If you wish to stop pissing me off, then perhaps restrain yourself from calling me princess."

"Ha! You kind of are a princess though, with that long flowing hair of yours. Are you ever going to get it cut?" tony teases.

"Tony, leave him alone." Natasha scolds. He just came back from a mission and was brought into the loop about what happened earlier.

"Don't tell me what to do Tash." Tony rolls his eyes at Natasha.

"No, please do. Agent Romanoff, you know he must be kept on a tight leash." Loki joins in he can't help himself.

"I take offence to that." Tony says as his face morphs from a happy smile to an annoyed frown. This pretend offence brings a smile to Thor's face.

"That is what I was going for." Loki smirks as he grabbed some food.

"I think we should keep Loki around, he is very amusing." Natasha states as she sends a mischievous smile at Loki. She has grown to like him as well, maybe someday they could grow to be close friends. First he'll have to earn her trust, not an easy feat mind you. But, nothing is impossible. What surprises her the most is not how she is starting to warm up to Loki, but how Clint actually suggested that Loki eventually be recruited as an Avenger. Clint keeps saying their is something in Loki's eyes, that makes him believe that Loki could be a hero, one of the good guys. Clint also said there is something odd about Loki's eyes, but he just can't place it. Natasha has considered what Clint could be getting at, but oddly every time she thinks back to the invasion, things don't seem as clear. Natasha has always had a good memory, but something about the invasion is off, the more she tries to recall what that is, the more fuzzy her recollections get. This aggravation aside, she herself has seen a change in the god, and would be willing to work with him in the future once he's declared mentally stable.

"That's funny, people on Asgard never really liked my sarcasm. " Loki's smirk faded for a moment and was replaced with a look of longing and pain, which he quickly masked again.

"There loss, our gain." Tony chimed in. He brushed past Loki to get a cup from the cupboard when he remembered he had a fun activity he wanted to try with Loki and the team." Hey Lokes-" Tony turned around and placed his hand on Loki's lower back. Loki hadn't been touched their in quite a long time, so the second Tony hand made contact with that part of his body, Loki jerked forward violently. His mind immediately went into panic mode and he fell into a memory.

" _You like it when I touch you here? Hmm princeling? What about lower? Should I go lower?"_

"No!" Loki screamed," Don't touch me!" Loki bolted from the island to the countertop next to the stove, not realizing where he was. Loki scrambled for a weapon, finding a knife, he pulled it out of the knife rack before anyone could move to stop him."Stay back!"

"Loki! It's okay! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched you like that. No one's hurting you, you're safe." Tony tried to take control of the situation but failed, Loki was in too deep.

"Back off you Chitauri scum! I'll skin you! Thor will be here any minute! He'll slay you all, stay back!" Loki swished the knife in the air violently, his eyes blazed with hysteria.

"Loki, brother. It's okay you're safe. Thor stepped forward cautiously, he realized now, given Loki's words that this situation was much worse than previously thought. Loki was not just hurt by the guards. Thor could feel tears forming in his eyes."Loki, it's me. I'm here now you're safe."

Loki blinked uncomprehendingly, still appearing manic. It took a moment, but Loki seemed to recognize Thor.

"Brother?" Loki, lowered the knife then rushed forward wrapping his arms around Thor." I knew you would come. We have to leave quickly, they plan to attack Midgard, we have little time. They are preparing for war, we have to move!" Loki pulled way then tried to lead Thor forward, but was stopped.

"Loki, do you know where you are?" Thor's voice trembled.

"Not entirely, to be honest. What does it matter? You got here you can get us out. To Midgard, before they catch us!" Loki tried side stepping Thor, moving ahead of him, so he could lead Thor away from those vile creatures, away from this barren rock.

"Loki, look around you. We are already on Midgard." Thor pulled Loki closer and cupped his face forcing Loki to look at his surroundings.

"Oh." He met the shocked expressions of Natasha and Tony, he was still very confused.

"Loki, the war already happened. Brother…" The memories of all that had happened hit Loki all at once. A heart-wrenching sob escaped his lips. Loki's eyes fell to the floor, he felt as if his heart was being torn to pieces, how could he have forgotten?

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Then Loki sunk to his knees, letting the knife clatter to the floor. What Tony, Natasha, and Thor saw in that moment was the physical embodiment of despair. Loki sunken down from represented heartbreak, grief, shame, and torment. No one spoke, no one knew what to say. What words could be spoken? Nothing could be said or done to erase the guilt upon Loki's back. No amount of kisses, hugs, or declaration of love could piece together this damaged god. Loki covered his face with his hands and weeped. Loki had cried before in front of the Avengers, but this was a different type of crying. It had a different atmosphere around it. Loki's tears after sessions with the psychiatrist saddened the people around him, but this weeping was soul crushing. This was even worse then when Loki had a mental breakdown and screamed himself hoarse calling for his father. Clint, Steve, and Bruce filtered into the room.

"What happened?" Clint asked alarmed. When Natasha turned to him tears seeping down her face, he knew something was seriously wrong.

"We messed up, we messed up really bad." Was all she could muster before bolting out of the kitchen. Clint rushed after her. Steve and Bruce looked dumbfounded then quickly knelt down in front of Loki. Steve reached out his hand, but was stopped by Tony smacking it away.

"Don't. Cap it will just make it worse."

"What happened?" Both Steve and Bruce asked in unison.

"Loki had a flashback… he said something… he was confused. Loki thought he was still with the Chitauri. Thor was able to get through to him, he thought Thor had come to rescue him-"

"Oh God." Bruce gasped starting to comprehend where this was going.

"He told Thor they had to leave and warn us that the Chitauri were planning war… he… he wanted to warn us." As Tony spoke this Loki continued to weep rocking himself slowly back and forth.

"Tony...no." Steve didn't want to believe it. If that were true then that means they had sent a traumatized torture victim back to their homeland where they were tortured all over again. You can't really hold a person who's suffered torment, and likely has PTSD because of it, responsible for their actions. Everyone in the room realizes this. No one knows what to say.

Eventually Loki's cries quiet down and his breathing steadies. He looks up at the mortals and an apology leave his lips again. "I'm so sorry." His voices shakes, he tries to get back up, but fails falling down. His legs are trembling so bad he can't support himself. He tries again and again until eventually he's able to plant himself firmly on the ground. Then he slowly exits the room, no one follows. They want to, but it would accomplish nothing. They have no idea what to say. Loki passes by Natasha as she sobs into Clints chest. Clint and Loki make eye contact, Clint knows.

"They are not sobbing for you. They cry for their own stupidity. How stupid were they not to realize you were tortured? Broken by the heel of Thanos? They are trained to look for agents who have gone rogue due to torture. Tony Stark himself had been tortured, yet he did not see that you were as well. They cry not for you, but for their pride. Don't be fooled Loki." The fake Loki hissed trailing next to the real Loki. Loki was in no mood to listen, he just wanted to sleep.

Clint let him pass, he knew there was nothing to be done right now. Loki was exhausted, it was written all over his face. Loki needed rest, so Clint allowed him this. Loki made his way to the elevator, when the doors opened he stepped inside and steadies himself against the right side of the elevator. He stayed in their for awhile, long after the doors had opened to his floor.

"Sir, are you having trouble? You've been in the elevator for awhile now." Jarvis piped in.

"I'm having a lot of trouble Jarvis."

"Shall I alert someone?"

"No."

"Maybe you should go to your room and lay down you may feel better after you are refreshed."

"What room? I don't have a room, it's not my room. Nothing here is mine. It's not my room, because it's not my home. I don't have a home… I never had a home."

"Sir, are you sure I shouldn't call someone to offer assistance?"

"No." With that Loki exited the elevator and head to Starks room, and fell into a fitful sleep.

Back in the kitchen Thor cried quietly burying his face in his hands, " What have I done?" He asked himself. Thor curled further into himself.

Tony and Steve shared a look. Steve spoke up," Loki was... What do we do? How can we possibly fix this?"

"I don't know Steve, I don't know." Tony looked away, in situations like this he would usually reach for the liquor, but he found himself unable to move and grab it.

They had no idea what to do.


	13. Forgiveness

Thor evened his breathing and finally sat up after spending so much time sobbing. Steve moved over and gently squeezed Thor's shoulder.

"Everything will be okay." Steve smiled reassuringly.

"And what would you know?" Toby snarled.

"Tony-"

"Loki was tortured, no it won't be alright."

"With time-"

"Don't start with me Cap! He was tortured and what did we do? We imprisoned him, where he got beaten by guards! We should have considered the possibility, instead we just sent him back. We failed, I should have seen it."

"Tony, we can still help him." Steve moved away from Thor and moved towards Stark. The captain put his hand on Stark's shoulder, Steve could see Tony's in his brown eyes. Steve could tell Tony was having a flashback to his own torture.

"We have to help him, we have to." Tony said voice shaking.

"Yes we do." Natasha piped up as she walked into the living room followed by Clint.

"Where's Bruce?" Clint asked.

"Going up to check on Loki."

"I'll go to." Tony brushed off Steve hand and left.

"Is it a good idea for tony to go up there?" Clint asked.

"He understand the best." Steve replied sadly.

"It can't be good for him..." Clint trailed off.

"It's not like we can stop him, besides it might be good for him. If he can help Loki maybe it'll help him?" Steve replied, it could work, if Tony helped Loki it could be beneficial for him as well.

"If I had just... It didn't even cross my mind. Do I really think so little of my brother? Thor muttered feeling immense anger at himself. Loki, his sweet baby brother never wanted the throne, so why would he attack Midgard and attempt to rule?

"Torture can make people commit the most horrendous crimes, Loki isn't entirely at fault. He needs your help. You can trust your brother." The hallucination of Loki, that the Avenger could not see, sat down beside Thor and whispered this in his head.

"Torture can make people do horrendous this, my brother is not entirely at fault, we need to help him." Thor stood up as the hallucination smirked.  
"We can trust Loki, he's not a villain. He has suffered greatly, his mind and heart have been shattered, thus has acted in the wrong. If we help him, I promise you he will be a most loyal and caring companion.

"He could be an avenger like us." Clint offered, this isn't the first time this has been suggested. Clint's hatred for Loki has damped quite a bit. Since they learned an hour ago that Loki had been harmed by the Chitauri, Clint finds hard to blame Loki for what he had done.

"Once his psychiatrist clears him, we can't have him having panic attacks in the middle of a mission." Natasha interjected

"Maybe medication might help?" Steve joined feeling hopeful, given the difficult situation they were in.

As Steve, Clint, Natasha and Thor discussed making Loki and Avenger, Bruce and Tony watched Loki sleep.

"It's kinda creepy what we are doing, Brucie." Tony said taking his eyes of Loki and turned to Bruce.

"I worry for him, we need to talk to him."

"Well then wake him up then."

"He looks so peaceful."

"For gods sakes Bruce" Tony moved and gently shook Loki, careful not to set off another panic attack. Loki jumped from being startled, he glanced around the room nervously.

"It's okay reindeer games just Bruce and I." Tony smiled warmly.

"That smile is fake, it's all a lie. Play the game and you won't get played, ask them what they want." The hallucination convincingly told Loki.

"What is it you want?" Loki straightened himself and waited patiently for a reply.

"We wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier, you had a flashback...You were tortured by the Chitauri weren't you?" Tony decided to get straight to the point. Bruce glared at Tony, not convinced that was the correct approach.

"I take full responsibility for what I have done. What they did matters not, an honourable good person would not have broken under torture..." Loki trailed off, not wanting to see the disgust on the face of the Avengers.

Loki began talking again, slower, choosing his words carefully."You did not break, you built the iron man suite, I should have fought back, taken Thor's help when he offered it, but I was weak and angry, this does not absolve me." Loki still refused to look them in the eye.

"Loki... We don't... Things are different here, I don't know how they treat people on Asgard, but when people are abused we take that into consideration when charging them. You clearly have PTSD, the psychiatrist explained that that was right?" Tony asked hoping to make his point clearer.

Loki nodded feeling tears fill his eyes. The hallucination gently caressed Loki shoulder. Loki was so desperate for physical contact he even found comfort from a hallucination. Loki was so unstable he couldn't admit to himself how unnatural this was, and that he should tell someone. His mind was so clouded that he didn't see that Thanos was manipulating him. Besides the other Loki was helping him, preventing him from trusting the Avengers, this being betrayed all over again. Bruce picked up the conversation where Tony left off.

" All of us are going to talk to Fury, show him the footage of your flashback, he'd been receiving regular updates of your sessions, and we've all spoken to him about how different you've been acting. We really don't think you can be held responsible for this, no you didn't fight them, no you didn't ask for help, but you were repeated abused for approximately a year, plus you have a lot of family problems, and you've been self harming for years before this. What we are trying to say is, we can't to help you and when you're better we want you to be an Avenger, fight with us, sound good?"

"And that's the real reason they are here, not to help you, not because they care, but to use you. You are a stolen relic, a tool to end war and bring peace." Loki bent his head down trying not to cry, his hands fisted the bed sheets. He tried blinking the tears away but they fell anyway.

"I don't, I can't... I don't know what to say..." Loki's voice shook.

"It's alright Loki, you don't have to worry about anything. Everything will work out. Let's get you something to eat." Tony smiled and gently lifted Loki's face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Then he pulled Loki hands away from the bed sheets.

They exited Loki's room and headed for the living area, when they got there the conversation died down as all eyes looked at Loki.

"We are going to talk to Fury about that happened today."

"I'll talk to the father-" Thor stated looking at Loki with a look of pure sadness.

"No!" Loki interrupted Thor,"I don't want him involved you cannot tell him, he won't believe you anyway, he already thinks I'm a disgrace, leave him out of it!" Loki screamed taking several strides towards his brother.

Thor stood up moving towards Loki who instinctively took a few steps back. "Loki he will-"

"He will what? Be understanding, embrace me and tell me all is forgiven? First of all I do not deserve forgiveness, secondly he's made it quite clear I'm not his son... I do not wish to see him, do not speak to him."

"Loki...I will respect your wishes, I have not done so in the past, so if that is what you wish I will stay silent, but I argue to reconsider."

Loki sighed and wrapped his frail arms around his body. Thor could tell how upset Loki was so he decided to change the subject, the others picked up on this as well.

"You are still to thin brother."

"Hmph, I've always been thinner than you." Loki stated.

"It's muscle Loki not fat." Thor tried to look displeased, but a smile crept onto his face, Thor had missed the brotherly banter.

"Whatever you say Thor." Loki smirked, Thor reached out his hand and placed it over Loki's arm.

"We are um- gonna go have a chat with Fury I guess...You, Thor and Steve stay in the kitchen. Clint sent a glance at Bruce, Natasha and Tony.

"Sounds like a plan. Steve smiled then signalled Thor to bring Loki into the kitchen. Once Steve,Thor, and Loki were gone,Clint addressed the rest of them.

"Well fuck, god dammit, you guys this is so bad. He's so damaged...now we have to get Fury onboard. I mean yeah he was okay with the therapy, but...is this enough to sway him?"

"He accepted me didn't he?" Natasha asked thinking about if she hadn't been made a member of shield," If anyone deserves a second chance it's him." The rest of the group nodded.

"Well, let's go talk to him, just let me grab the footage." Tony exited the room the rest followed. Once Tony had everything sorted he called Fury to come to Stark Tower as soon possible. Once he and Coulson arrived the Avengers showed them footage.

If the PTSD flashback wasn't enough to prove Loki's true nature then the fact that Loki was relieved when he learned Agent Coulson was alive was evident enough.

"Motherfucker! You have got to be kidding me!" Fury yelled as he paced back and forth in Tony's lab.

"Reindeer games isn't so evil after all..."

"I could tell he lacked conviction, there was something wrong going on, I wish I had picked thought of this." Coulson added.

"Coulson he nearly killed you! Fury countered Coulson's sympathy for Loki.

"He wasn't well when he did it, he is clearly mentally ill. You and I both know the effect torture has on people, we've nearly lost many agents, but we always bring them back. We can save Loki, he needs us. If we help him we could gain a friend. Coulson offered hoping it would persuade his boss.

"And an ally. Loki probably has more information about the tesseract he hasn't shared, and he smart. He fixed the weapons in Tony's lab, he's hasn't been violent with anyone, and it would make Thor more cooperative." The other Loki whispered in Fury's ear.

"And an ally." Fury finished for Coulson." We could organize a press conference explain the circumstances, and introduce him as a new member of shield." Fury suggested, well more like demanded given who he is.

"He hasn't agreed to be an avenger-" Bruce interjected, but his words were rejected as Fury exited the lab in a hurry.

"Jarvis where's Loki?"

"Kitchen sir."

Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce tried to stop him, but once a Nick Fury had an idea it was very hard to persuade him otherwise.

"Loki! Once you're cleared mentally fit, you join the Avengers got it?" Loki looked up from his sandwich with a look of surprise and confusion then meekly had nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Good... Hope you get better soon. Coulson and I have other business to attend to, Coulson lets go!" Coulson who followed quickly behind the avengers nodded then smiled at Loki. Loki stood up slowly then to everyone's surprise he bowed.

Loki bowed at Coulson's feet and hung his head, Coulson looked stunned for a moment. After a few seconds Loki lifted his head.

"As an agent of shield I will protect you, Son of Coul, the Avengers,and the people of Midgard to fullest extent of my ability. I thank shield for this opportunity, and if... any Chitauri still stand I will stay them in their wake. I bow to you not just in body but in heart and soul. I am truly sorry." Tears flowed from Loki's eyes yet again today.

"I'll look forward to having you as a member of shield." Coulson offered his hand, now Loki looked stunned, he took the extended hand and was lifted to his feet.

Thanos smirked, as he watched this play out. This tragedy was rolling along perfectly, Loki was an easy one to fool, play on his pain and he wouldn't trust the humans no matter what they say or do. Loki is a puppet ready to be Thanos needed to do was work on manipulating the Allfather and Allmother more.

The end is just beyond the horizon.


	14. Loki In Training

The illusion of Loki leaned in close to Odin's ear, "He doesn't want to see you, he detests you."

Odin looked down at his meal barely touching his food. Both of his children hated him, Thor had visited and insisted that he talk to Loki, when he refused Thor stormed out. The Allfather knew he had made some serious mistakes, but he wasn't cruel, at least he never thought he was. Odin can't get that look of utter despair on his face when Loki let go.

 _"I could have done it father! I could have done it for you, for all of us."_

Odin didn't know what to say, what words could leave his lips that could make his child, his son understand that he didn't need to do all that he did. Loki's actions were wrong, but now Odin understands why Loki did what he did. If Odin had learned that he was lied to his whole life, he probably would have lost all sense to.  
Odin sighed and went back to pushing food around his plate. The other thought that kept swirling around his head was that there was a chance that Loki had been tortured into submission.

The illusion smiled at how depressing the king and queen looked and strode over to the queen," You need nothing to protect him, he was self harming yet you paid more attention to Thor, disposable. The Avengers are clearly disgusted by you, you can't visit him. Not that Loki wants to see you anyways."

The queen stole a glance at Odin and frowned at how saddened he looked. Slowly she sat up and placed her hands on his shoulders, she pressed a kiss to his forehead and stroked his hair.

"Frigga... This is my fault, He tried to kill himself because of me and now I've lost him forever."

"Husband, you're not the only guilty one. I failed him too." She moved to stand beside him and placed her hands over his closed fists. Odin's trembling subsides slightly. The illusion smirked.

Back at Stark Tower the Avengers trained. They decided to include Loki this time, since his psychiatrist gave permission. Loki had gotten better at being touched, most day he was okay with Stark putting his hand on his back, occasionally Loki would panic if he couldn't anticipate when he was going to be touched. His meltdown days were becoming less frequent. The Avengers were thankful that the psychiatrist had seemed to be having a positive effect. Loki was also opening up a lot more to Tony.

"Let us spar, brother!" Thor grinned as he picked up Mjolnir.

"I swear brother, sparring is the only thing that goes through your thick skull." Loki retorted picking up a sword. Loki smirked then assumed the ready stance. Thor readied his himself then they began.

"Look at the way Loki moves, he's pretty damn good." Clint said as he pulled his arrows out of the dummy positioned at the back of the room.

"Got a man crush Clint, Tasha won't be pleased she's lost her by toy to Loki." Tony joked as he fixed his iron man suit.

"I heard that Tony, and I have to admit Loki is pretty good."

"You have a crush on him too, Tasha? You, Clint, and Loki. Ha! I smell a threesome." Clint and Natasha galnced at each other then both of them smacked Tony.

"Hey! No violence!" Tony responded shielding himself. Natasha and Clint smacked him again.

Thor discarded Loki and flipped him over onto his back. Thor was worried that Loki would be angry, but Loki laughed and let Thor pull him up. Thor smiled in return and when Loki was standing up, he put his right hand on the back of Loki's neck. Loki didn't pull away, he was content like this. They stood there for a moment just looking at each other till they were distracted by Tony shouting at Clint and Natasha to stop hitting him.

The brothers pulled away from each other to assess the situation.

"Why are you abusing Tony? What naughty thing did he say this time?" Loki smirked.

"The pervert was suggesting that you, Natasha, and I were going to have a threesome-" Before Clint could continue he was jabbed in the ribs by Natasha who then glared at him.

"Don't tell him that. Tony was just joking Loki." Natasha tried to give a reassuring smile. Loki had been better, but it was still shaky when it came to sexual jokes. However, Loki didn't seem scared or upset.

"That's a shame, Natasha you'd be missing out on a good time." Loki winked and bit his lip seductively.

"Hey, no hitting on my girlfriend." Clint responded in a teasing tone. Loki laughed and so did Thor.

Bruce and Steve entered room bringing in drinks and snacks. After eating and enduring tony's lude remarks they went back to fighting, this time Loki and Steve sparred. Loki got Steve down the first time, then Steve managed to pin Loki down. The problem with this is that Steve had Loki pinned on his stomach, leaving Loki feeling vulnerable.

"Surrender Loki." Steve struggled to get the sword out of Loki's grasp, as Loki fought to get out of Steve's hold. Steve disarmed Loki and smiled. Steve expected Loki to make some clever remark, but instead heard a small whimper.

" _Surrender Loki, stop struggling. It won't hurt if you stop fighting." Hissed the Chitauri as it straddled Loki._

Loki's breath quickened and his chest began to feel tight. He felt like he was being pulled back into the trauma, but he managed to remember he was training with the avengers and not with the Chitauri. Steve realized what he was doing jumped off of Loki. Loki took a couple of deep breaths, stood up and faced the others, they all looked concerned.

"What are you doing all the way over there, Steve? Let's continue fighting."

"Loki, maybe we should stop." Steve said keeping his hands in view.

"I'm fine let's keep going."

"Loki- Steve began to protest, but Loki cut him off.

"I'm okay, I'm not having a melt down. I felt a little vulnerable, but I'm okay." Loki smiled and walked across the room and picked his sword back avengers didn't look convinced. Loki sensed this and continued talking," Okay, fine I had a little flashback for a second, but I realized no one was hurting me. I calmed myself down. We can't stop fighting every time I panic a little. Let's continue, please.' Loki hoped his words reached them.

Steve still appeared hesitant, but got back into battle position."You sure Loki?"

"Yes, Captain." Loki smiled and lunged forward.

The avengers trained like this for another two hours then started making dinner. Loki helped Steve cook, while Thor and Clint set up the table. Loki chatted happily next to Steve about how Steve grew up as a child and how life was so different than it used to be.

All was well until Tony got a call from Furt explaining that dangerous prisoners, being held within a shield facility, had stolen shield weapons and were holding holding people hostage at a local bank.

"Suit up guys we gotta go, hostages at a local bank." Tony clicked his cell phone shut.

"This is your chance, Loki prove to them you're on their side." The illusion of Loki said as it wrapped it's arms around Loki's waist.

"May I join you?" Loki asked at the Avengers headed to put on their gear.

"Loki I don't know if that's such a good idea." Bruce said warily.

"I didn't panic today, please let me prove myself. My actions caused a lot of pain, a lot of people died. Let me help you save these people. I can't stand around here when I could be helping." What Loki said was true he did feel guilty about the people who had died during the invasion, he truly wanted to help.

Bruce looked like he was about to protest, but then decided to give Loki a chance." Tony aired a press conference stating what happened to you and that you were working with shield, so the public should be okay with this. Alright everyone let's go."

The team grabbed their gear and headed to the bank. This was Loki's chance to prove to the Avengers and the rest of Midgard that he had been rehabilitated, this is how he could earn their trust. For the first time in a long time Loki felt ready for battle.

The illusion smirked as he followed Loki. Thanos also smirked as he watched the scene play out. This was too much fun.


	15. New Couple

Bruce had just finished patching up Loki. Loki had taken a bullet to the abdomen, luckily there was not too much damage, it missed his vital organs and hadn't hit an artery.

"Loki that was one of the most successful missions we've had. No casualties, we need to take you on more missions." Tony praised Loki, who surprised by such high praise, end up blushing. Loki tried to cover up the fact he was blushing, but to no avail, Tony was never gonna let this go.

"Hey Hawk! I made the Trickster Blush! You're just too cute." Tony mockingly pinched Loki's cheeks, to which he received Loki's elbow in his side. This action cause Loki to groan in pain. Clint looked over at Loki, who bent over slightly. Clint still couldn't believe Loki had dove in front of him.

"That was a nice touch, he'll definitely trust you now." Whispered the illusion Loki as he leaned against the right side of the real Loki's body. The real Loki winced at the drawing Clint attention.

"Thanks for um, you know." Clint tried to express his gratitude, he never thought he would be saying that to Loki, the man, who although unwillingly, had controlled his mind. Clint was still uneasy with having Loki in the tower, but given the facts he couldn't entirely blame Loki. After working so many years in shield, seeing many agents go rogue due to torture, he knew just how horrendous it was. It certainly doesn't help that Loki was already unstable before this.

"Please do not thank me, given...the crimes I have committed on Mid-Earth I am hardly deserving of gratitude." Loki looked down shamefully.

"Hey! None of that. What part of we forgive you did you not understand?" Tony said exasperated. He then placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki looked down ashamed, Tony forced Loki to look at him. "Come on let's grab some food." Tony then steered him towards the kitchen. Tony was concerned that Loki was still underweight.

"That's a nice feeling. Tony's arm around your shoulder. You know if you two became lovers he would just leave you right? Just like all your other lovers. He's what the humans call a playboy, he needs to be taught a lesson." The illusion of Loki had transformed into the female version of itself. The illusion seductively eyed Tony.

Tony and Loki sat down at the island. Loki smiled at Tony as he fixed then up a snack. The female illusion Loki sat down wrapped her arms around Loki's shoulders.

"Ask him what you need to do in return for his kindness." She whispered.  
Loki looked at the illusion with a strange expression then looked at Tony who hadn't noticed the exchange.

"Tony, what would you like me to do to repay the kindness you have shown me?" Loki asked slightly fearing the answer.

"I'm helping you because you need help. No repayment necessary, reindeer games."

"I doubt that. Ask him you're willing to do anything." The illusion whispered with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure? I'd be willing to do anything. Whatever you wish me to do." Loki voice trembled as he stood up from his seat and walked towards Tony. Loki closed the gap between them. Loki had hoped that Tony wouldn't ask him for sexual favours, but Loki had long ago learned not to trust anyone.

"You don't have to- oh dear lord." Tony gasped and backed up. Tony is a very perceptive man and this was horrified by what Loki was suggesting."Loki..." Loki took a step forward.

"You've been so kind to me... I should repay you yes?" Loki whole body was shaking.

"No. Oh for the love of- Loki you're not a sex slave, you don't have to do anything like that for anyone. Got it?"Tony looked horrified.

"He'd never want you, he thinks you're disgusting." Whispered the female illusion.

"I'm too disgusting for you anyways..." A few tears escaped from Loki's eyes and his face turned to flee, but was grabbed by Tony. Tony pulled Loki close.

"Loki,what can I say to make you not feel this way? You're not disgusting...I think you're attractive. Loki, you do not have to do anything here you don't want to do. We are not going to hurt you."

Loki pulled away and looked Tony is the eyes."I'm sorry, I-just... I was hoping you wouldn't want me to...You don't think I'm repulsive? You think I'm attractive?" Loki's heart fluttered a little when he realized what Tony had said.

"Yeah, I like you. You're a pretty cool guy- God..."

"You like me? Like enough to court me?" Loki smirked and his eyes and his passion for mischief.

"Well I mean... Yes, wait but not that we have to do anything sexual, oh damn-"

"Oh my Stark aren't you forward." Loki smirk grew as Thor and the rest of the avengers entered the room, they noticed how close Loki and Tony were. Loki looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Were we interrupting something? Clint inquired with a smirk.

"Oh yes, Tony was attempting to make me his."

"What!" Thor explained then gave Tony a death glare as he moved forward.

"That is not what I said, you little- yo Thor buddy, no need to-" Tony backed up, putting his hands in front his body to protect himself from Loki protective older brother.

"Calm yourself brother, I do not object. I'm flattered he finds me attractive. It was sweet really, he assured me I was safe here, and when I expressed my feels about being disgusting, he assured me that I was not and expressed his interest." Loki smiled, Tony took a step forward glaring at the God of starting shit.

"You couldn't have said that first. Stop smiling at me like that, did you want Thor to kill me?!" Tony exclaimed.

Loki laughed," What can I say? I enjoy causing trouble. I'm known as the trickster for a reason." Loki laughed again throwing his head back.

"You are such an ass." Tony growled, he tried to look mad, but the corners of his mouth betrayed him.

Thor calmed down slightly, but kept glaring at Tony. " I'll be keeping close watch on you." Thor's fists stayed clenched at his sides.

"Well, looks like you and I won't be the only ones dating I guess." Clint smiled and put his arms around Natasha who hit his arm playfully.

The illusion couldn't keep the smile off its face."This will work in our favour, convince them we are well, dating Stark will do that. Then we can ruin them. You know that Stark will have fun for awhile, then leave you like all the rest? The Avengers just want you because you're a warrior. They make you a hero, and escape your wrath. If you lose your ability to fight, they will dump you so fast you won't even have time to blink. No one cares about you." The illusion told Loki, while she wrapped her arms around his torso.

Loki forced a smile, the words were harsh, but the truth is more often than not unbearable. The Agardian believe swords and axes are the best weapons, but it is words. Words can unravel, distort, and destroy the will of others.

"No Loki."

Those words broke Loki, he lost his will to live that day. All his effort to please his father was in vain, his life was worthless. He was nothing more than a useless stolen relic. Loki was alone.

These thoughts filtered through Loki's head almost making him cry. Loki grimaced and looked down, trying to push the hurt feelings away. That's when the rage settled in once again. The burning hatred created by all the years of being ridiculed, made a fool, denied love and praise. Loki felt the fury burning deep inside his core , he felt the need to break something.

"I'm going to the training room...alone for awhile, I want to as you humans say, let off steam." Loki forced another smile. They all looked at him with puzzled expressions

"Your bullet wound-" Bruce tried to object to this plan, but was cut off.

"I've trained with far worse injuries, besides if there are any problems I'll call you right away." Loki explained calmly then left the kitchen, without eating anything. When Loki arrived at the training area, he proceeded to destroy three of the punching bags.

Loki was becoming more convinced that he was being used. The hallucination was very convincing. Loki failed to realize that the mind gem was manipulating him again, just like when it manipulated Loki into letting the Jotunn's into the vault. He didn't hallucinate an illusion of himself, however he heard a voice telling him what he should and should not do. The gem played on his anger and fear, it was working again. Loki was blind, just like all the rest of them.


	16. Discovering The Truth

"This is really stupid." Loki rolled his eyes as Tony filled up his and Loki's wine glasses.

"I disagree, I find this evening rather romantic."

"Yeah aside from the paparazzi taking photos! You realize this could seriously damage your reputation? I haven't been an avenger very long, people still..."

"Relax reindeer games, the public is warming up to you. Besides I don't care about my reputation. All I care about is you." Tony smiled as Loki blushed profusely.

"Has anyone ever cared about you? The cruel voice of Loki's hallucination spoke into Loki's ear causing Loki to look down at his lap."They say that they care, but it's never true is it?" Loki could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"Loki?" Tony called his boyfriends name and lifted his chin."What wrong? Was it something I said?"

"They will betray you, but you are the god of lies. Play their game, lie." The hallucination hissed.

"No love, I'm just overwhelmed. My world is becoming brighter, but it terrifies me. You are treating me so well... I never thought I could be happy again."

"Aww Lokes." That made Tony's face light up. Tony leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on Loki's lips.

Loki leaned into the kiss trying not to shudder at the contact. Tony pulled away.

"Let's finish our wine then head back to the tower." Tony lifted his glass smiling for he thought the evening could not have gone better.

Back at the tower the members of shield gossiped over Loki and Tony's date.

"Tony's totally going to do something stupid." Joked Barton as he smirked at Natasha.

"Now we must have a little bit of faith in him." Natasha replied.

"He like a fine suitor for me brother! After what he... what my family did to him I think it is wondrous that Loki has the chance to find a mate."

"I'm so going to tell Tony you called him Loki's mate."

"Clint! Do not." Natasha smacked Clint's arm playfully. Clint smirked in response.

The illusion of Loki, whom no one has yet to see or sense crept beside Thor and whispered in his ear.

"Is he really suitable for Loki, you should warn Loki. Loki has never had good taste in love interests before. Is he really in the right mind frame to be making decisions for himself? Besides you know what's best for him, you are after all his older brother."

Thor considered this though, his face growing dim. He didn't want Loki to get hurt again, he should warn Loki. Remind Loki of his past mistakes in terms of dating.

"You know what is best, be sure to let Loki know that."

Thor bowed his head thinking of his sudden doubt in Stark and his brother's inability to be in a healthy relationship.

At that moment Loki and Tony strode into the living room holding hands. Clint and Natasha greeted them with bright smiles, Thor did not.

"So how'd the date go?" Clint inquired eyebrows raised. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Loki? What did you think?" Toby asked leaning more on Loki.

"Splendid aside from media presence earlier on. Thank you." Loki smiled and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek.

"Stark will use Loki, the newspapers and photos show him as a playboy. He just wants Loki because he is a challenge. There is also the fact that Stark is getting a lot more media attention due to their relationship. Talk to Loki." The illusion hissed on Thor's ear.

"Loki, my room now." Thor demanded as he glared at Stark.

"Thor in a minute I want to ask Tash-"

"I said now." Thor growled as he stepped forward.

"Chill point break you can speak with him." Stark released Loki, who looked both angry and scared.

Thor gripped Loki's arm and practically dragged him out of the room.

"Thor what the-"

"I don't think you and Stark should be... together."

"And what makes you think that?" Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively.

"He's notorious for-" Thor was interrupted by his brother's demeaning tongue.

"Wow, that's a big word for you." Loki sneered as he stepped farther away from Thor's towering figure.

"He's notorious for what the humans call,'sleeping around' and he seeks attention from the masses. Are you sure a relationship with him is a wise decision? You have not always made the best relationship choices in the past."

"Oh fuck off Thor, my endeavors are none of your concern. I will be with whom I choose." Loki shouted. A scowl formed on Thor's face, he did not appreciate being sweared at.

" I am trying to help you see what is truly the best course of action. You should end this relationship." Thor stated seething in anger. Loki stepped forward till he was directly in Thor's face.

"You controlling bastard, he have no right trying to dictate, and for your information it's not my fault my partners in the past turned out to be bigelsnipes! This is my life and I will not have you meddling in it. Oh and by the way, if you truly were trying to do what was best for me then pray tell why did fall into the abyss? Think about that." Loki hissed then stormed out of the corridor and into the elevators.

Thor was stunned he did not expect Loki to act like that. He felt tears prickling his eyes. Thor wanted to run after his brother and apologize, but another thought invaded his mind as the illusion of Loki whispered in his ear.

" Don't, he too angry to speak to you now. Wait, he'll soon realize that he should be listening to his big brother. He will not be swayed by words, he needs to learn from experience. Then when he realizes Stark and the other Avengers are not what they seem, he will come running into your arms and maybe even come back to Asgard. What you need to do is speak to father and convince to give Loki his seidr back. This will strengthen the bond between them, and allow for the family to be reunited." Little did Thor realize this thought, was really the persuasive techniques of Thanos.

Thor smiled at the brilliant idea. He needs to persuade father to restore Loki to his title, and not make waves with him. This was going to be tricky, but not impossible. Thor pondered what he could do for a moment then decided he would gather up images and report on Loki's behaviour in battle, along with the medical information on Loki's PTSD. Banner had Loki's psyche evaluation, and Stark had videos of Loki having panic attacks. All Thor had to do was take it to the Allfather. Thor rushed off to begin gathering information.

While Thor was working on how to orchestrate his new idea, Natasha had overheard the entire conversation and wondered what to do. She was a spy, no one should be surprised that she eavesdropped. She went after Loki. Once the elevator came back, she walked in and wondered how she was going to calm Loki down. Natasha swayed on her feet nervously. The problem with Loki was that he was very sensitive, saying the wrong thing could set him off. He's not violent, well not to others. Loki is towards himself though. Although they were aware of Loki's self-harm in the past, Loki did manage to hurt himself after a few flashbacks. They did not believe him to be suicidal, but they had to be on the side of caution with the norse god. The elevator stopped and Natasha exited with a sigh. Natasha hesitated then knocked on Loki's door.

"Loki can I come in?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not in the mood for companionship at the moment, but if you must I will not prevent your entry." Loki replied, sounding exhausted.

Natasha hesitantly entered. Upon entry she quickly scanned Loki for any signs of injury, when finding none she spoke. " I um overheard your conversation with your brother,and he should have worded his concerns better...However, I do think he is just trying to look out for you."

The illusion of Loki stepped behind the real Loki and wrapped it's arms around Loki." She was spying on you, she wants to uncover your weakness, you know it's true. All they ever do is hurt, which is why I am here. A projection of the remnant seidr the Allliar was unable to strip from you. I am your subconscious, I know what you need and you do not need is trying to find more weaknesses, more leverage against you. Why else would she be listening in? Smile and send her away, later tell your brother that you understand his intentions, but will not abide by his wishes."

"Thank you Tasha, I know he's just trying to do what is best for me and he cares deeply. To be far I could have been better at handling the conversation. I appreciate that you checked up on me. I think I am going to calm down a bit then speak with Thor later." Lok smiled at her warmly, he knew how to fake warmth easily. Loki had learned how to protect himself through falsehood years ago.

"I'm glad you can see the truth of the matter. Thor is not the best with words, but in his heart he means well."

"Yes, I do know the truth. Now, don't get me wrong I enjoy your company, but I would like my solitude for awhile. Drawing and writing help me relax, we could talk more later." Loki suggested with a sincere tone.

"I understand, I'll talk with you more later." Natasha smiled and exited the room feeling proud that she was able to say her part and Loki immediately understood.

Once Natasha had exited the bedroom, Loki's smiled dropped and was replaced with a scowl. Loki was now convinced that Natasha could no longer be trusted, and that his brothers agenda was to take complete control. Thor wanted to govern Loki, not support him. Loki resolved himself to the fact that Thor was lacing his words with affection and care, when really Thor was trying to gain control by suggesting what should be done. Thor will use Loki's failed relationship and insecurities to make him make decisions that will inevitably benefit his agenda.

The illusion removed its arms from around Loki's shoulder and spoke.

"By making you end your relationship with Stark, he can convince you to go back to Asgard. Thor knows that even if you are the one to end the relationship with Stark, you will still feel depressed. Once your back on Asgard you will try to end your depression by seeking affection from your family, the only way to do that is to get the Allfather to respect and trust you. The best way to do that is to that is to show him how to use the tesseract, and what it can do. Then, the moment he has that information they will throw you out! You are scum, you are a frost giant! This is their plan, but it will fail. Because you have the upperhand, you can put an end to their lies. Keep playing their game, and you will be the one who is using you, Stark wants your body, Romanoff wants to discover your weakness, and the others have their own agenda. Wait, and you will see how the others are using you as well."

Loki pondered what the illusion said then smirked, the almost believed that these people gave a damn, but he would not be fooled.

"They will pay for tricking me, I will not be deceived again." Loki growled then turned to the illusion and smirked. The illusion smirked back.

In Thanos's domain, the mad titan pulled his eyes away from Loki and admired his efforts of manipulating the poor, pathetic frost giant.

"Oh these disgusting creatures are so easy to manipulate." Thanos laughed on his throne, causing his minions to freeze inalarm. Thanos smiled as he watched his devious plan unfolded.


	17. Stronger then Believed

Hello fellow readers! Thank you all for reading my story. I'm going to be finishing it up in the next couple of chapters. Is there anything that you all would like to see happen? Let me know in a review or PM!

" _You unworthy Jotun scum! I offer you power, a world you can rule and you deny my generous offer! You could have glory, admiration, and wealth! All you have to do is bring me the tesseract, but you refuse...You don't deserve anything, not even the sweet embrace of death!" Thanos bellowed as he brought the whip down upon Loki's back._

"Stop!"

Loki screamed as he fell out of his bed. His body crashed against the cold ground and his eyes sprung open in panic. Tony immediately woke up and rushed to his boyfriend's side. Tony and Loki had been on a movie binge for the past couple of days, and fell asleep together.

Tony knelt beside Loki as Loki struggled to pull himself up to a sitting position. When Loki was able to pull himself up, he was met by Tony's chocolate brown eyes. Loki noticed the worry that was etched onto his boyfriends face.

" Babe, it's okay. It was just a nightmare." Tony placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. This action brought Loki back to reality causing his breathing to slow down and return to normal. Loki smiled and nuzzled up close.

"You should make love to him. It would strengthen the bond between you and it would piss of Thor as well. That bigelsnipe thinks he can control you, decide your fate. Put him in his place, and gain Tony's trust in the process." The lady version of the Loki illusion whispered in Loki's ear.

"Thank you Tony, I can always count on you." Loki purred as he leaned forward and tenderly kissed Tony's neck.

Back on Asgard the king sat on his throne listening to his eldest son speak.

"Father, you must repair your relationship with Loki. He needs you. You need to regain his trust, and then convince him to come back to Asgard. I don't... trust the Avengers, I used to but lately I can't seem to do so. Stark can definitely not be trusted. His lacks loyalty and honour. Father, it is essential you make an effort to repair your relationship with Loki as soon as possible."

The king of Asgard looked down at his son with an expression brimming with anger.

"How do you propose I proceed to gain the boy's trust? He loathes me, by the Norms I'm the reason he tried to end his own life. What exactly do you think I can do!" Odin yelled pushing himself off his thrown and moving directly in front of his son.

"If the Allfather would give back Loki's seidr that would prove to Loki, that his father trusts him. This action would prove to Loki that his father wants him to come back home and use the seidr to further the prosperity of Agard." The illusion Of Loki suggested in Thor's ear.

Thor took a step back and calmly addressed his father," You could give Loki his seidr back. This would prove to him that you respect his abilities, and want him to use his gift to bring prosperity to Asgard. This action would also show Loki that you trust and respect him."

The king of Asgard stood in shock for a moment, and then collected himself. He thought about what his son had just suggested. As he pondered the idea the illusion of Loki nodded in agreement. The Allfather nodded.

As the conversation between the ruler of Asgard and the god of thunder occurred, Loki and Tony found themselves on Loki's bed. Loki ripped off his shirt then kissed Tony passionately on the mouth. Before Tony reached for the zipper on Loki's pants Tony suddenly pulled away.

Panting Tony asked Loki," Babe, are you sure about this? I want to make sure you are absolutely comfortable with this."

"Yeah, I want this just as much as you do, please Tony." Loki begged as he tugged at Tony shirt. Tony, upon hearing this response smirked and proceeded to strip Loki of the rest of his attire. Loki moaned in pleasure as Tony kissed his neck and trailed his hands across his chest. However, as Tony began to remove Loki's boxers the situation went from passionate and pleasurable to horrific. Loki was sucked into a memory of his time with Thanos.

" _Let's see what is underneath this clothing, you revolting creature. I have to put you in your place, slave. Whore of Asgard." Loki whimpered in terror as the mad titan forced himself upon him, stripping him bare._

Loki, unable to differentiate between a memory and the present began to whimper. Tony noticed this an stopped immediately.

"No, don't stop. He wants you, he was moaning just a moment ago. Come on take him. He wants you, do it." The illusion urged with a devilish smirk adorning its features.

"Loki, do you still wanna do this? You said you wanted this, do you still want to continue?" Tony asked with a concerned expression.

"No, don't ask him keep going. Come on he needs this. You know you want this, come on. Do it." As the illusion of Loki tried to persuade Tony to continue, Loki began to cry.

"Loki? Oh my god." Tony loosened his grip on his boyfriend and leaped off the bed." Shit, shit, shit. I'm so sorry, you weren't ready for this. I won't do anything I promise. Lokes, I'm not hurting you, you're safe." Tony started shaking and felt tears falling from his eyes as he tried to bring Loki out of a horrendous memory.

Thanos was furious at this new obstacle. He has the capability to manipulate creatures from all across the galaxy, but his powers have limitations. He cannot convince someone to act against their own moral character. Tony, the weak mortal, could not be swayed.

Humans were not as weak as Thanos once believed. This new development could be a major issue when conducting the rest of this plan. Thanos had to act quickly or his desire to overthrow Asgard would not come to fruition.


	18. Do No Harm

Hello readers, I apologize for not updating in a really long time. I have not abandoned this story, I will be finishing it. I have had a lot of changes in my life, but now I feel able to write again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Loki shuddered underneath Tony's gentle grip; he was brought back to reality expecting agony, but instead he felt only Tony's hands gently gripping his arms. Tears fell from Tony's eyes and landed onto Loki's pale face.

"Tony?" Loki asked confused and still frightened.

"Lokes, it's okay. I'm not hurting you. I'm sorry." Tony let go of Loki's arms and moved off of Loki completely. Tony wiped the tears from his eyes and turned away so his back was facing Loki, as Tony put his face in his hands, the situation became much clearer in Loki's mind.

"You didn't hurt me. I thought..." Loki trailed off unsure of what else he wanted to say

 _"He will."_ The illusion supplied, but Loki wasn't paying attention to that. Only a single thought was going through Loki's mind. Tony had the chance to hurt him, to take full advantage, but he didn't." Thank you." Loki said after a moment. Tony lifted his head form his hands and turned around to face Loki.

"Thank you? Loki... you shouldn't thank me for... I would never, and I mean never do anything to hurt, I wouldn't do that to. I can't even begin to imagine the pain, the trauma you've been through; you need to understand that no matter what happens, nothing will result in me, or any of us hurting you. I'm sorry, I should have realized you don't want, or aren't ready to have a sexual relationship. If you want to left alone, I completely understand Lokes." Tony stood up; ready to leave, but Loki grabbed his arm.

"No! Please don't go, I am not...in a good stat right now for... but I don't want you to leave. I get confused sometimes, when people touch me. I think I'm with... those creatures again, it clouds my judgment, and he- my negative thoughts about people in general certainly don't make it easy, but I am starting to trust you and the others, I just need time." Loki responded, pulling Tony closer.

 _He didn't hurt you this time, doesn't mean he will never hurt you. The only reason he stopped is because Tony thinks Thor will kill him if any harm would befall his baby brother. Come on! Don't be so naive. This infatuation with being loved, being cared for, is what has gotten you into trouble all these years"_ The illusion sneered in Tony's direction.

"Ok, Lokes I won't leave. Do you want to talk about-"Tony was going to ask Loki if he wanted to talk about the reaction he just had. Tony thought that maybe if Loki opened up, it could help Loki heal but Loki cut him off.

"No! I mean, I don't think I can, not now at least. Let's just relax for now. We could get Jarvis to set up a movie for us to watch or something?" Loki smiled awkwardly trying desperately to change the subject. Tony decided to let this matter go for the moment and opted for watching a movie. If Loki wasn't comfortable with talking with him just yet, then he wouldn't push him.

Jarvis pulled up a variety of movie options they chose a comedy to try and lighten the mood. As they settle in for the movie, the illusion continued to whisper in Loki's ear of all the horrendous acts the avengers and Thor were cable of and how they would inevitably betray him. Loki wanted to believe that Tony's choice not to harm him was an accurate reflection of his true self, but the voice of doubt was alluring. It was not hard for Loki to believe in future betrayal when he has suffered so much.

Thanos smirked, he was unable to persuade Tony, but Loki was much easier to convince. His plan would succeed. Thanos was confident in that.


End file.
